Temptations
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Madara and Hashirama are at a truce. Konoha is blooming, but with some of the Uchiha' rival clan's causing trouble. How with the two leaders cope with a new issue that is formed. Especially when that issue is Madara himself. The village is now against Madara even further, but now with the man a demon's host. What are they to do?
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't been sent on a mission… no, yet again he had been foolish and dismissed Hashirama's advice in steering clear of the Hyuuga Clan.

However, Hashirama was being a fool, there had been numerous threats from several neighboring clans, the Hyuuga being one of them.

The Nara Clan

The Yamanaka Clan

The Akamichi Clan

The Kaguya Clan

The Inuzuka Clan

The Kurama Clan

And many others.

The Hyuuga however had, been the ones to draw the line, they had threatened war against the Leaf Village due to the Uchiha Clan being one of the resident clans.

Hashirama had said to just let it pass, but Madara saw no point in that, the Hyuuga were brash and stubborn, he knew they would go through with the threat.

So he had gone by himself to deal with the situation, without back up, as usual.

He had underestimated them however, the power of the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist technique, was impressive. It had easily cut off his chakra long enough for them to take advantage and knock him out.

So that is how he now found himself chained up in a cell, his chakra temporarily cut off with an easily removable seal, if he had the chakra to remove it.

They had even grown smart enough to block use of the Sharingan with a blindfold, in front of their leader Saka Hyuuga.

"I will make you pay Uchiha Madara… I'm going to tear you limb from limb. And worse… I'm going to strip you of all your dignity."

"Do your worst Hyuuga… " the long haired Uchiha spat cruelly.

"Oh I intend to… the Senju leader may think you're capable for greatness… but I think he's a fool. You're nothing but a barbaric animal, you and the rest of your kin. Killing is what you seek and it's the only thing you're good at… it's in your blood and your clan's heritage." Saka replied.

Madara's Sharingan came to life behind the blindfold covering his eyes as his entire body jerked forward against the chains holding him to the stone wall of this dark prison cell.

"You speak of my clan in terms that will soon be the end of you… I'd watch what you say."

"I am not intimidated in the least. You can threaten to your heart's desire. However… pretty soon you Madara Uchiha, will be the one begging for mercy after I finish the sealing."

"Sealing? What sealing?"

"I have spoken with the rest of my clan, and we have decided upon your recent actions before you claimed truce with the Hashirama Senju, when you tried to kill our jinjuriki of the Three Tails, that you see the tailed beasts as nothing but power… well. That is where you're wrong, I have done research… thorough research in fact, on one particular demon. He is no tailed beast, but the Sage of the Six paths, the creator of the nine biju, created this creature as well. It was no small feat catching it either. I lost seven clansmen in the process."

"Answer my question Saka!" Madara roared getting fed up with the Hyuuga's rants.

"I don't have to answer to you. And frankly I am getting annoyed by your insolence Uchiha." the man said crossly, he nodded at two  
guards by the door who took action immediately, they advanced on the captive Uchiha and one slammed his fist into a bare toned stomach making him cry out and gasp for air before going into a coughing fit.

Saka pulled a rag out of a pocket in pants, and stuffed it into the gasping man's mouth, shoving his fingers down his throat to shove the cloth further so he could be sure the man would be a little less noisy.

Once he was certain there would be no more interruptions, Saka told his guards away, and started to get to work.

He gathered chakra into his hands and used some sort of summoning jutsu, it appeared to work, but nothing could be seen in the room.

Madara knew otherwise though… he could feel an overwhelming chakra in the air now, it unnerved him a bit.

The Hyuuga man, pulled out a vial of dark liquid, and paused.

"I need this to get inside your body… however I don't feel like hearing your protests, or insults anymore… nor do I feel like running to get a medic ninja to inject it. Then again your chakra is sealed… it shouldn't be a problem. Rena! Najishi!" Saka called.

On cue the two guards who had been in earlier came back into the room.

"Leader Sama?"

"Untie him, but keep his hands bound and bend him over that table and hold him there so he can't move."

Madara felt his heart flutter as he heard his chains clink as the guards did as they were told.

As soon as his hands were free and before they could grab him, the former Uchiha leader got ready to strike, but a searing pain spread from his chest all the way to his arms he couldn't even try to move.

"Mmm!" Madara cried, loud inhales coming from his nose, as that was the only way he could breathe with the infernal gag doing its job.

"I figured as much." Saka chuckled, watching as Najishi chained the mighty Uchiha's hands behind his back.

Soon Madara felt himself being slammed on top of the table, his stomach grinding against the old metal making him wince.

"Heh, forgive me dear Madara." Saka chuckled in amusement, watching the man struggle against his clansmen.

The Hyuuga leader walked up behind the well-known warrior and, grabbed the hem of his pants, smirking before pulling them down to his ankles as well as the man's under clothing as well.

"Mmmhph! Gmmph!" Madara roared, he was enraged beyond reason. How dare they humiliate him!

"Hold still… this is going to hurt." Saka said, picking up the bottle, and shoving Madara's back forward so his ass was in the air.

Madara heard the sound of a bottle being uncorked, and soon the Uchiha's body strained against the hands, but it was no use he was powerless without his chakra.

Then a sharp pain filled his rear as the Hyuuga shoved the bottle into his ass.

"Mmmppppffffhf! Mmm! Mn! Mmmmgggggfffff!" a string of muffled curses escaped the man as his body tried to be rid of the unwanted object, it hurt like a bitch!

He felt a cold liquid entering his ass, it was freezing… almost like ice.

Saka watched the bottle, until it was emptied completely, then he pulled it free and tossed it aside.

"That's only a small portion of what will happen to you Madara Uchiha. Once the demon is inside you… your life will be hell until either you die. Or until the demon decides to dispose of you."

Madara was getting dizzy, whatever was in that bottle… it was making him feel weird.

"Now… to get started." Saka said softly forming some seals.

After the last seal was formed, the Hyuuga's hands lit up a bright blue, and the chakra in the air seemed to grow heavier, it was almost suffocating.

"You may, or may not pass out… but I really don't care if you do. Nor do I care if you survive this."

Madara jerked against his restraints one last time in hopes to break free but it was in vain, because the next thing he felt was a scorching pain strike his chest, before he felt chakra rushing through his veins once more.

There was something wrong though, this chakra… it burned it felt like knives running through his blood, tearing up his arteries and even he was surprised by the scream that could be heard after Saka removed the gag.

"You son of a bitch! Aaahhh I'm gonna kill you! If Hashirama doesn't, then Kami better fucking help yo-aaaargh!"

Then he somehow lost control of his voice, then his body because everything was going numb, then soon the lights went out even with the blindfold on.

**~Leaf Village~ *Four Days Later*~**

"Senju-Sama!" Izuna cried as he ran full blast into the Hokage's office, without knocking.

Tobirama scowled as he saw the younger sibling of their former enemy, but Hashirama's pressured glare told him to behave.

"What is it Izuna-chan? You seem frantic, is something wrong?" Hashirama asked looking up from his desk to see the young Uchiha, and he was surprised when he did.

Izuna had tears running down his face from the new Sharingan eyes, that had been donated by an older clansman after his… injury.

He had performed the surgery himself, but he hadn't known if the eyes would function fully… well if there were tears then they must be.

Hashirama shook his head of the thought, to try to get back on topic.

"Izuna… what's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Madara-Nii. He had been missing for four days… now he's showed up. He's injured… but he won't let anyone near him. He won't let me help him and he's in pain."

Hashirama's eyes widened in surprise at the news as he peered at Tobirama, then back at the sixteen year old taking note of a large cut on the boy's face that was still bleeding.

"Did… he attack you?" the Senju leader asked hesitantly.

There was a long pause before finely Izuna replied. "Yes… Nii-Sama is terrified. He told me to stay away from him and that he was dangerous… but I didn't listen. I thought he was just having another one of his moments…"

The Hokage got up out of his chair and walked over to the frantic teen, as he reached out with one hand to examine the facial injury.

Izuna flinched away and Hashirama withdrew his hand for a moment.

"Relax Izuna-chan. Tell me… where Madara is, I'll see what I can do." The tan skinned man spoke softly as he placed his hand over the wound and started to heal it.

"He's in the Valley not far from here, that's where I do my training. I was with a couple Clansmen when he showed up Hokage-Sama."

Hashirama frowned at this title, and shook his head. "Izuna I require no such name from you nor your brother. Hashirama is fine, thank you. Why don't you go on back with your Clan, I'll bring Madara here and see if I can't help him. Tobi will stop by tomorrow morning, and let you know how he is."

Tobirama's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Alright, just be careful Hashirama, Madara-Nii is not himself." Izuna said with a grateful smile before leaving.

"I am not going into Uchiha territory bro-"

"Enough. We will speak when I get back Tobi." Hashirama said firmly before slipping off his Robe

**~Leaf Village Outskirts (Valley of the End)~**

"Madara! Madara it's Hashirama! I need you to reply so I can help you!" Hashirama called through the heavy rain.

"Aaaaarrrrrghhh!"

The sound made the new Hokage jump in surprise, he hadn't heard the younger man scream like that in many months… not since that injury which almost took Madara from him.

"Madara!? Is that you?"

"Get away from me!"

"But I- gah!" Hashirama was cut off as a large fireball came flying toward him, but it fizzled out before it could get to him, due to the rain and the lack of chakra put into the jutsu.

"Stay away from me! This was you're doing! I told you they wouldn't stop, but no you just sat in your chair and wanted to wait! Look at me Senju!" the Uchiha's voice bellowed.

Hashirama suddenly fell on his ass when he was hit in the face, Madara had juts appeared out of nowhere.

The Senju leader's eyes rose to look at the figure standing in front of him, he had to admit he was a bit uneasy at what he saw..

There stood his long-time friend, with no armor nor shirt covering his torso, his pants in tatters, and blood-spatter all over him. A pulsing red chakra was streaming off his body as well.

Hashirama actually felt intimidated.

"Madara… what happened?"

The Uchiha opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a blood chilling scream of agony when he fell to his knees.

Hashirama moved forward and knelt beside him, Madara's face was downcast but he could tell by the trembling of his massive shoulders that the man was crying.

"Please… help me… it hurts… everywhere." Madara whispered.

* * *

**I know I shouldn't be making a new story... I'm aware of that. But I've been off my writing rocker for a while, so I'm trying to get back into shape with it.**

_Emily_


	2. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


	3. Chapter 3

Tobirama was sitting in the living room of his and his brother's home on the couch, his brother hadn't come home yet and he had to admit he was a bit uneasy at the fact that his brother hadn't shown up so far.

He said he should have been home an hour ago, so here he sat waiting for him.

In the meantime though, he was reading some scrolls on some advanced Water Ninjutsu to practice.

A knock on the door made him look up from the current scroll he was reading up on and frown.

He and his brother were the only ones who lived here, surely his older brother hadn't become foolish enough as to knock before entering his own house.

'No… it cannot be Hashirama… it's… '

Tobirama trailed off as he searched the chakra outside the house and his eyes widened slightly before narrowing as he stormed to the door and yanked it open.

"What the hell do you want… Uchiha… Izuna?"

The younger male stood there fidgeting nervously.

"Senju-san… I hate to be impatient… but I could not wait any longer… is nii-sama… did he… is he… okay?" Izuna asked softly.

Tobirama scowled in irritation.

"Your disgrace of a sibling is not here."

Izuna's eyes became sharp as he started heatedly at the younger Senju sibling.

"Tobirama-san. Madara-nii and I have already made it clear to you, your brother, your clan, and the rest of the village that we are done fighting. Madara-nii is trying so hard to do the right thing. He wants no more bloodshed, but most of all he does not want our clan looked down upon because of our past mistakes. He does not want the Uchiha marked or discriminated against. Much like how you show your distaste toward us." Izuna said crossly, yet his voice was still soft.

"Tch. My brother is a fool to have offered a truce there will be nothing left of the village by the time-"

Tobirama stopped in mid-sentence when the door was kicked down and in walked his brother, carrying Madara Uchiha, who appeared to be unconscious, in his arms.

"Madara! Nii-san!" Izuna cried running to the older senju brother, who stopped in his tracks and pulled back.

"Izuna-chan…? What are you doing here? I told you to wait til morning…"

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama… I couldn't wait any longer is he okay?" Izuna apologized, then reached out to touch his brother's hair when Hashirama pulled him back.

"No… don't touch him Izuna-chan… there's something wrong with him, I have him sedated he stabbed me through my heart with… well I don't know what it was… but thankfully I was able to heal myself enough then get him to a point that I could move him."

"Nii-sama's chakra… its different." Izuna said softly.

"I know, that's what the problem is. Izuna… your brother is going to stay here tonight so I can watch him. He can't control his chakra or his emotions… and I don't' want him lashing out at people at random. If he acts up or gets overwhelmed me and Tobirama will be able to stop him."

"K-Kill him? No! That's not-"

Hashirama shook his head quickly. "No, no Izuna-chan not that I mean subdue him."

"Oh. Well I can help…" Izuna started but Hashirama held up his hand for silence.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt. Madara-san is not in his right state of mind. I need to figure out what's wrong with him before this gets too out of hand. You can come check on him tomorrow afternoon." Hashirama said.

"Okay. Be careful with him please." Izuna said before leaving the two Senju clansmen alone with his brother.

Hashirama took a glance at Tobirama, taking note that the other was staring at seemingly nothing as if in shock.

"You can feel it I take it?" Hashirama asked grimly as he lay his friend down on the couch after moving his brother's scrolls out of the way.

"It's… so powerful. His chakra… it wasn't nearly this high when you last fought him. What the hell happened brother?"

"I am unsure. I have a feeling it has something to do with this seal on his neck… look at this Tobirama." Hashirama said quietly, concern etching his voice.

Tobirama knelt down beside his brother and took a look at the Uchiha's neck, inspecting a black seal that was just at the bottom of his neck, near the center of his collar bone.

Once he saw it his mouth dropped open in a mix of horror and shock.

Hashirama saw his sibling's expression and looked at him intently before speaking.

"I've never seen a seal like this Tobi… you are the one who coherently studies jutsu and their effects. Do you have any idea what it is? It in a way resembles the seal I used to seal the Nine Tailed Fox biju inside my friend Mito Uzumaki, does it have any connections to a tailed beast otouto?"

"Brother… you have to get him out of here. Out of the village. This is not good, that thing was supposed to be unreachable to any ninja in all of the other territories. He'll destroy all of us. He cannot stay here." Tobirama said with a mix of a warning and panic in his tone.

"Tobirama stop, tell me what this is then I will decide on what I shall or shall not do." Hashirama commanded in a serious manner.

"This seal, it is the seal of a tailed beast technically… but it is also the seal of a human."

"But how can that be… I do not understand Tobi."

"Brother I have read thousands of scrolls on the tailed beasts. Yes, the nine tailed beasts were created by the Rikudou Sennin also known as the Sage of Six Paths. The nine are the One-tail Shukaku, the Two-tails Matatabi, the Three Tails Isobu, the Four-tails Son Goku, the Five-tails Kokuo, the Six-tails Saiken, the Seven-tails Chomei, the Eight-tails Hachibi, and the Nine-tails Kurama."

"Yes I am aware of that otouto I-"

"Let me finish Hashirama." Tobirama said firmly.

The Hokage let out a sigh but nodded.

"All nine of the tailed beasts are each one part of the ten-tails. Known as the Juubi however… there are actually eleven demons. Ten of them created by the Sage, one of them already here to begin with. The Juubi is the one that was already here… the Raikaida is not."

"Raikaida?" Hashirama asked curiously.

"Yes, it was another demon created by the Sage… created as an experiment… on his third child."

There was silence for a long time before Hashirama whispered quietly. "Third?"

"Yes, his name was Izumu, and he was devoted to the sage even during his ending, however. One day he made a horrible descicion in trying to harness the power of the nine tailed fox Kurama. One of the Sage's creations… and the Sage decided to grant him that power. Only… he mutated. During the sealing there was an interference, some of the Nine-tails soul got stuck inside Izumu along with seemingly endless amounts of the fox's chakra. It manifested and well… he turned into a monster himself."

Hashirama glanced at his sleeping friend feeling troubled. "What happened?"

"Rikudou was overwhelmed with grief and despair as Izumu started going on a rampage. Killing everything he saw, he had no choice but to seal him away inside a vessel and he hid the urn in a place nobody had any clue where."

"Then how is it that Madara has the demon?"

"Someone must have found it. Brother this thing is dangerous, Madara was dangerous himself… he has to leave. He cannot stay here." Tobirama said urgently.

The tan skinned man glance back at his longtime friend before an explosion of red chakra filled the room with a loud bang.

* * *

**Hope that was okay :D**

_Emily_


	4. Chapter 4

The red aura finely dissipated and the two Senju watched as Madara's eyes slowly flicked open.

"Madara-san?" Hashirama asked moving a bit closer to the man.

Madara's eyes were flicking in every direction, as if he were scanning the room for danger.

"Madara?" the hokage tried again, this time placing a hand on the raven's shoulder, which proved to be a bad as Madara's eyes focused on him before he tackled him to the floor.

Tobirama got up and was about to attack the older man to get him off his brother when he was blasted back by a strong pressured blast of chakra, something that resembled an attack of one of the tailed beasts.

Hashirama tried to wrestle the Uchiha off but his newfound strength was overwhelming.

"Madara stop! It's me! Let me help you!"

Madara's mouth opened slightly a low animialistic growl escaping the back of his throat, his teeth started to lengthen to fangs as he spoke, his Sharingan eyes glowing furiously.

"I'll kill you… and I'll eat your remains…" he hissed, his voice sounded freakishly scary.

Hashirama opened his mouth to reply to the terrifying comment but instead a loud scream tore from his lips as the man's head darted in and bit him on the left side of his chest.

"Ack! Tobi get him off!"

Tobirama got up again and formed some seals, a bright light formed in one hand before he slammed his glowing palm onto Madara's bare back.

A terrified scream emerged from the Uchiha as he withdrew from his friend's body, his mouth covered in crimson as he backed away, cowering in fear and pain.

Hashirama sat up, watching his brother as the glowing from his hand slowly faded. He took a glance at Madara once more and saw black symbols worming their way across his abdomen, all the way around.

"Tobirama… what did you do?" the oldest one in the room asked softly, taking note of the rapid decrease in his brother's chakra right after performing the technique.

"It's a heavy duty repression seal. It should… attempt to help keep the demon at bay. It won't last forever. Someday it will come loose brother." Tobirama whispered, slowly wandering over to the couch and laying down as he passed out from exhaustion.

Hashirama, realized Madara's screaming had stopped too, so he looked back at his friend, who now sat on the floor, against the wall staring into space.

"Madara-san?" he asked softly.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked slowly looking up into his Hokage's eyes.

"That's what I'd like you to tell me. Madara I know of… the demon, where did you get it? Do you feel any different compared to a few minutes ago?" Hashirama asked kneeling down in front of the younger male.

Madara frowned as he was now level with Hashirama's chest, taking a physical note of the deep bite mark in the man's broad chest.

"What… happened to your chest? It looks like you were bitten…"

"Well I… I was… technically…" Hashirama muttered.

The younger man rose an eyebrow at the adtmitted fact, before a chuckle escaped him.

"Hashirama Senju letting someone bite him? Hn, who pray tell would that be?" Madara said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Well… ah, don't you remember?"

Madara blinked but said nothing, waiting for the man to continue.

"Oh… um well, Madara it was… well… you."

The Uchiha stared with wide eyes for a second, before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"That's a good one Senju, me bite you? Only in your dreams! Haha… besides those aren't human teeth marks those are pointed like… "

Madara slowly trailed off, his voice getting softer with a tint of fear as his eyes went wide in realization.

"… like an animal… like a… demon." He whimpered.

Hashirama noticed the quick change in mood for his friend and felt pity fill his entire being.

"Madara… Tobi he put a seal on you… a repression seal to try and hold the demon back, that way we have time to see what we can do. Tobirama did say that it wasn't a permanent seal and it will break eventually. He used most of his chakra to perform the seal… he's recovering."

Madara listened to what Hashirama said, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Which is why when the hokage saw his friend slowly get up from his seated spot on the ground to rise to his full height, then slowly get on his knees in position one used to beg for something he was surprised.

"Hashirama Senju… " Madara said softly, bowing his head while his right arm reached down to his side and pulled a kunai out of its holster on his leg.

Hashirama blinked a bit confused and curious as to what his friend was doing, but as soon as the man placed the kunai in the palm of his own hand, then directed his hand with the kunai to his throat.

"Madara I-" Hashirama said softly, his voice filled with despair at the action his friend obviously wanted him to perform.

"Kill me…" Madara whispered weakly.

* * *

**Sorry I know this one was short.**

_Emily_


	5. Chapter 5

"Madara I… cannot." Hashirama whispered quietly.

"Do it!" Madara roared.

"No love."

Madara froze and looked up at the Hokage.

"What? What did you call me?!"

Hashirama smiled sweetly at the younger man dropping the kunai to the ground.

"You heard me. You've known I've felt this way for a long time now. I know you have."

Madara's face tinted scarlet as he shook his head. "I don't care about your feelings right now Hashirama! I am dangerous! Kill me!"

"No. I will not. Madara Uchiha I love you. I won't let this ruin our relationship, even if you don't want to accept my feelings. I will find a way to get rid of the Raikaida… I promise I will do everything in my power." Hashirama said softly leaning forward and kissing the Uchiha's forehead.

"Senju! You are being a fool once more!"

"I know. But it is because I love you that I am a fool… and I will not kill you… to kill you… I would have to kill myself afterward." Hashirama replied standing up.

"But-"

"What would Izuna-Chan say if he found out I killed you? Your brother is young Madara… and if I am not mistaken… you're the only true family he has left. The rest of your clan is all other clansmen… besides you told me your other three brothers passed on… which would leave Izuna all alone."

"I am too dangerous to be around him Senju! I have the urge to rip his head off right now!"

Hashirama frowned. "That is bothersome… but perhaps Tobirama and I can make some sort of… daily repression boost. To try to restrain these angry thoughts you have."

"But-"

"I'll make a deal with you Madara-san… but you have to give a little too. Give us three weeks… and if we cannot find something to help you get rid or repress the demon… I will grant you your wish… and I will kill you." Hashirama said looking at his younger friend with a sorrowful look.

"Swear to me, that you will keep this promise."

"I give you my word."

"Alright Hashirama… I'm… I'm…" Madara trailed off suddenly feeling light headed.

"Madara?" Hashirama asked curiously.

The younger man suddenly fell to the floor as he passed out from exhaustion.

**~Two Days Later…~**

Hashirama walked into the Tobirama's bedroom where he found Madara asleep on his brother's bed.

Tobirama and he were sharing his bedroom since they were not sure if the repression seal would hold, and they didn't exactly have a spare bedroom.

"Madara-san… Tobi has figured out a way to create that repression strengthener, I need you to follow me please."

Madara lifted his head off the pillow and glanced at the Hokage through tired eyes.

"Any word on Izuna?" he asked desperately.

Hashirama was silent for a few moments, as he glanced down at the floor.

"No, your clan has reported no appearance of the enemy that had your brother taken."

"Damnit!" Madara roared slamming his fist against the wall creating an impact in the wall.

"We will find him Madara, I promise."

"Don't be a fool Hashirama." Madara muttered slowly rising out of bed to stand, he almost fell over as a wave of dizziness came over him but the Hokage rushed forward and caught him.

"What do you mean Madara-chan?" he asked slinging one of the shorter man's arms over his shoulders and starting to walk out the door.

"The Uchiha have many enemies… you know this. They have probably had him disposed of… to get to me, to lure me to them."

"Don't give up hope Madara, I have sent a group of Shinobi out to find him. I have some of the best Sensors looking for him." Hashirama said calmly.

"I should be looking for him Hashirama." Madara muttered.

"No, your body is unstable Madara… we need to repress this demon." Hashirama said as they finely made their way into his bedroom where Tobirama was sitting in the center of the room with the lights off, but a few candles were on the floor in a circle and a scroll was on the floor beside the water nin.

"Alright Hashirama normally considering who we are doing this with… I wouldn't care if he suffered. I just want you to know that the only reason I am participating in this is because I don't feel like falling victim to this demon's power."

Madara sneered at the comment before replying, "Duly noted."

"Alright then, Hashirama if you will." Tobirama said glancing at his brother.

"I'm sorry Madara-chan." Hashirama whispered into the Uchiha's ear.

"What are you- arrgh!' Madara cried as the tan toned man grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back, forcing the Uchiha to his knees in the middle of the circle of candles when he shoved his foot down roughly between his shoulder blades.

Madara started to struggle as Hashirama tried to restrain him, "Let go of me! Senju release me or I'm going to tear you apart! How dare you!"

"I'm not going to lie to you Uchiha, this is going to hurt a lot." Tobirama muttered, he formed some seals and put his palm in the center of blood drawn symbol written on the floor.

A bright bluish-white light erupted from his hand as he stood to his feet and knelt in front of the former Uchiha leader.

"Release me now!"

The demon seal on Madara's throat and collar bone started to pulse an angry blood red color as Tobirama's hand closed in near the seal.

When the water nin's hand touched the seal Madara let out an angry roar, his eyes turned a glowing red all over, even the whites of his eyes glowed bright crimson.

His teeth started to lengthen, "How dare you vile creatures! Trying to restrain my power! I am immortal!" Madara spoke, but his voice was deeper and sounded with an echo.

"Brother!" Tobirama ordered firmly.

"Right. I'm sorry Madara-chan, **Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence!"**

Immediately roots and wooden limbs erupted from the ground and wrapped around the Uchiha's arms, legs and torso.

Tobirama placed his hand over the seal and a loud animalistic bellow escaped the Uchiha as pain filled his body, the wooden limbs started to crack and become brittle.

His eyes filled with tears and a small sob escaped him, "Stop… "

Hashirama was overwhelmed with grief but kept his jutsu intact as he walked around in front of the younger man and knelt down.

Tobirama removed his hand and a circular seal with lightning bolt like markings out casting around it had been burned into his skin, making the skin surrounding the seal puffy, red, and irritated.

Madara's body was still convulsing violently from his angry racking sobs, while the tears poured down pale cheeks.

Slowly the lengthened fang like teeth on sprouting from Madara's gums slowly started to revert back to their normal size. The glowing of Madara's eyes turned back to their common coal black as well, but the sobs didn't cease.

Hashirama slowly reached up with a gentle hand and stroked the ebony haired man's cheek, leaning forward he carefully kissed his lips.

Tobirama stared in a bit of awe at the action, he hadn't expected that.

"Madara-chan… deep breaths. I'm here for you."

Madara's lip trembled a little bit, a blush slightly tinting his pale face before leaning closer to the man as best he could with the branches holding him, and capturing his lips in another kiss.

**~Elsewhere~**

Izuna struggled against the binds holding him down to the table he had been strapped down to.

Blindfolded and bound like an animal.

He hoped his brother would be okay, that he was okay.

No matter if he didn't make it back home, he trusted the Hokage to help his brother… no matter what.

* * *

**Hope this was alright.**

_Emily_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Tobirama had first used the jutsu to help with the repression seal, and in the Hokage's opinion Madara seemed to be a lot less angry and more in control of himself and his chakra.

There was a drawback though, the seal would only last four days maximum before Tobirama would have to cast it again, however each time Madara became more unwilling to comply with the sealing, mainly because how much pain it caused his body.

Izuna still hadn't been found and each day Madara got more and more desperate to find his baby brother, he was afraid that his friend would do something rash if he wasn't found soon.

The Uchiha kept insisting that the Hyuuga had something to do with his brother's disappearance, but he was trying to sway him otherwise.

Now he found himself lying in bed with the man next to him, they had grown quite close over the past two weeks. Hashirama actually thought it was going somewhere.

"Madara-chan. Are you still awake?" Hashirama asked softly.

"Hm?" Madara mumbled tiredly.

Slowly Hashirama rolled over onto his side so he was facing Madara's back and wrapped a tan arm around his smaller yet broad shoulders.

Madara tensed slightly until he felt hot breath on the back of his neck followed by soft lips and then teeth nibbling on his nape.

The Uchiha let out a small mewl as he squirmed a little bit in his hold, pushing his back against his Hokage's bare and toned pectoral muscles.

"Are you happy with me Madara-chan?"

"Yes, I am. I wish I had known sooner… how you really were… how you really felt."

"I've felt this way about you… for as long as I can remember… ever since that day at the lake… do you remember that day Madara?"

"Yes, you were upset about your brother Itama's death. And I told you about my four brothers… and the three that died…and…" Madara trailed off unable to continue.

"Madara-chan… I admit the hopes are very slim for Izuna… but I still have my hope that he is still out there, and I hope you do as well." Hashirama said placing a kiss along Madara's hairline which was revealed since it was one of the rare times Madara was wearing his hair back.

"I'm not so certain anymore Senju." Madara whispered pulling free of Hashirama's embrace and rolling over to face him.

The Hokage saw the tears in his friend's eyes and he felt his heart shatter.

"Let's take our mind off it, even if it's just for a little bit." Hashirama purred into his ear.

Madara blinked a little confused and irritated. "How do you intend to do that?"

The Senju leader and Hokage slowly rolled over on top of the younger man, reaching down to the waist of Madara's kimono that he was wearing.

"We could give it a try?" Hashirama said softly.

Madara blushed as he looked down between the man's legs, seeing a slight bulge.

"I'll go slow Mada-chan." Shodai whispered softly.

Madara didn't know how to answer so he just nodded his head in reply.

Hashirama leaned down and started to kiss Madara's neck, then down to his already bare chest.

He let his hands roam the body beneath him as he quietly snaked his hands down to the rope holding Madara's kimono closed and untied it.

"May I Mada-chan?" Hashirama asked softly which was given the affirmative with a slight tip of the head.

Hashirama opened the kimono revealing Madara's naked body, thus causing the younger man to blush slightly.

**~Konoha Forest (Clearing)~**

Tobirama was walking through the moonlit forest, he was taking a mid-night stroll through the wood to try to clear his mind.

He didn't want to bother his sibling because he didn't want him to worry, but he wasn't sure how much longer his body could continue performing the seal to repress that demon.

The water skilled shinobi opened his loose workout shirt to glance at his chest, which was sprouting dark bruising and dark seals on the sensitive skin.

However he knew how much his brother cared for the Uchiha, he always had he could tell the way his brother stared at the man, but that didn't mean he was prepared for when it would happen.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a crack of thunder shook the forest and rain clouds started to gather, and soon it started to downpour.

"Best head back." He muttered to himself.

Just as he was turning around he felt something hit his ankle and he whipped out his katana and turned around but saw nothing.

"Whose there reveal yourself immediately." He said in a firm town.

A soft moan by his feet is what he received and as he glanced down at the ground he was shocked by what he saw, or rather who he saw.

"M-Mada…ra…n-nii…" the younger man whispered pitifully.

Tobirama now noticed the strong metallic stench of blood on the boy that had been missing for almost a little over two weeks now.

"Uchiha?" Tobirama spat bitterly as he knelt down beside the young shinobi.

He rolled the boy onto his back and earned a small yelp of shock and a gurgled sound like choking.

When the boy subconsciously lolled his head to the other side so his left side of his face was showing Tobirama jumped back in surprise and nearly vomited.

"Kami…" he muttered, glancing down the boy's body for any more injuries.

It wasn't good that much he could tell.

The left side of his jaw was cut up so bad, he could see his jaw bone and some teeth almost as if something ate away at his flesh, and the lower part of his right leg from the knee and down appeared to have been severed clean off.

There was so much blood on him that he didn't even know if he would make it, it looked like he had been through a slaughter house.

"T-Tobi…ra… *cough*…" Izuna had to pause for he could not pronounce the white haired male's full name due to lack of strength and pain in his face.

"…S-Sen…ju…S-Sam…a…M-Mad…ara… N-Nii… pl…ease…I… w-want… t-to… s…see…Nii…s-san…" Izuna choked out.

Tobirama didn't know what to do, he had never been shown this much respect from an Uchiha, certainly not Madara Uchiha… but Izuna that was a different story.

Perhaps he had been wrong to judge them.

A small tremor ran through Izuna's damaged body so Tobirama took off his shirt after unbuttoning it and slowly slipped it on the boy's body.

"N-Nii…san…" the boy whispered, he was totally out of it constantly whispering Madara's name.

"Do not speak." Tobirama ordered firmly.

None the less the boy continued so the water skilled shinobi put together that he was either drugged or delirious.

**~Senju House (Hashirama's Bedroom)~**

"Hn… Madara-chan…is this okay?" Hashirama asked through heavy pants.

"Ah! Oh Kami… nnn k-keep going… Hashi…" was his lover's lustful reply.

Suddenly a door slamming open from downstairs interrupted them, followed by a loud yell.

"Hashirama! Brother come here immediately! It is urgent I need to speak with you!"

Hashirama let out a sigh, and glanced apologetically at the Uchiha beneath him.

"I'll be back." He purred.

"Better be." Madara pouted irritated.

Hashirama slipped on some pants and a robe before making his way downstairs where he found his brother beside the couch waiting impatiently.

"What is it Tobi?" Hashirama asked crossly.

"I found Izuna." Tobirama said pointing to the couch.

"What?!" the Hokage shouted and got ready to call Madara down when Tobirama grabbed his arm.

"Brother no. Not yet, he won't like what he sees." Tobirama said quickly, afraid to face the rage of Madara Uchiha when he found the state his brother was in.

Hashirama paused before glancing at the couch and looking at the horrifying sight before him.

"Oh dear Kami…"

"M-Madara Nii…" Izuna whispered turning to face the Senju clan leader who cringed at the sight of his damaged face.

"We need to do something about his leg Hashi… he's lost a lot of blood. Look how pale he is… well Uchiha's are normally pale… but this is ridiculous." Tobirama muttered looking down at the injured boy.

Hashirama let his eyes wander down to Izuna's right leg and his mouth dropped open as he immediately knelt down and got to work trying to heal the wound closed the best he could to prevent more blood loss.

He couldn't believe it, some one or something had cut his lower leg off. Only a bloodied stump remained.

Izuna went into a coughing fit and slowly tried to get up. "I w-want Nii-sama… let me go…"

"Hold still Izuna, let me heal the damage to your leg."

"M-My… *cough* my legs a-are fine. I-I feel n-no d-damage nor p-pain… Sen…ju…S-sama."

Hashirama managed to stop the bleeding and seal the wound closed before his brother pulled him away from the boy.

"Brother what are we going to do with Madara… he'll go into rage if he finds out. And what of the boy, he claims he's fine."

"He's obviously sick Tobi, his eyes are dilated. I assume perhaps… he is unaware of the severed limb. This will be hard to break to him if that is the case, as for his face. I can heal it but due to the deepness of the wound… there could be massive scarring." Hashirama said with a grim expression on his face.

"And the other Uchiha?" Tobirama asked.

Hashirama paused over that question, trying to come up with an answer before he finely found one.

"I will try to explain it to him carefully, in the mean time before I bring him down could you please try to clean Izuna up of the blood and find him something to wear. Whatever you do though do not touch his face. I'm going to try to heal it so at least the bones don't show."

Tobirama hesitated at the idea of having to do what his brother said, especially this but he let out a sigh and nodded.

"Okay, Izuna." Hashirama spoke as he knelt down in front of the couch getting the boy's attention.

"… face me please, this is going to sting a bit." Hashirama said softly.

Izuna turned his head and hissed as his Hokage started to delicately heal the injured flesh on his face.

Slowly cells started to reconstruct tissue over the jaw bone and teeth until finely they were covered.

"That's all I can do for now Izuna, I need to gather a bit more strength before I do anymore." He said softly.

"M-Madar…a …. Nii…?"

"I'll go get your brother Izuna. Go with Tobirama so he can get you out of those blood drenched clothes."

Izuna just nodded his head and allowed the white haired nin to lift him and carry him into the bathroom, while Hashirama made his way upstairs to tell his lover of the situation.

_'How is Madara going to react to this… ' _

* * *

**How that for action?**

Emily


	7. Chapter 7

Hashirama slowly opened the door where he found Madara lying on his side facing the wall.

"Madara." Hashirama called softly.

The Uchiha rolled over to face him. "Hm, you're back? What took you so long?"

"We need to speak about something Mada-chan." Hashirama said sadly.

Madara eyed the sad look on his friend's face and frowned. "What is it? What happened?"

"Tobirama found Izuna, he's downstairs."

"What!?" the younger man cried springing out of bed and putting on some pants before starting out of the room, but Hashirama grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Let me go Senju! You will not stop me from seeing him! I want to see him now!" Madara roared.

"Wait, I need to talk to you about him." Hashirama said in a firm yet sad voice.

Fear suddenly overcame him and tears came to Madara's eyes.

"H-He's dead… isn't he?" he asked as the tears over flowed those dark eyes.

Hashirama shook his head, "No… he's alive. But I'm not sure if he can live for very long… and…"

The tan skinned man paused averting his eyes to the window.

"And what?!"

"… Madara… he won't be able to be Shinobi any longer. He's going to have to leave that life behind."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Your brother… sustained very severe injuries to his face, and… he… he lost his right leg."

Madara stopped struggling and trying to pull away from the man he had come to care about greatly over the past few days.

"W-What?"

"His right leg was severed from the knee cap down, I was able to seal the wound to stop him from bleeding out. As for his face, I could only do so much at a time, but when I'm done healing him he will have scarring on his left side of his jaw bone. I am not sure what other injuries he might have. Tobirama is checking him over."

"Take me to him." Madara ordered.

"Mada-chan… I'm not so sure that is a good idea right no-"

"I said take me to my brother!" Madara growled grabbing Hashirama by the front of his robes.

Letting out a sigh Hashirama nodded his head and led the despaired Uchiha down stairs.

"Tobirama?" he called.

"In the bedroom brother." Tobirama shouted from down the hall.

The two clan leaders walked down the hall way to Tobirama's bedroom and slowly Hashirama opened the door and Madara burst through the doorway.

"Where is he!?" he growled.

"He's laying right there." Tobirama muttered pointing to his bed.

Madara shoved Tobirama out of the way so he could move closer to the bed where he saw his brother laying in some sort of trance.

"Izu…" he croaked out.

Slowly Izuna turned his head to face his distraught brother who recoiled in shock at the sight of Izuna's damaged face.

Izuna looked away and a tear ran down his face onto the massive injury along his jaw line making him wince in pain.

"M-Madara… N…ii." He choked turning his head back to face his brother once more.

"Shh… I'm here."

Madara noticed the sheet covering his brother's legs and slowly he pulled them back and jumped back when he saw that Hashirama had been right, all he saw was a stump from his brother's knee down.

"Izuna… w-who did this?" Madara snarled his body starting to radiate with red chakra when he lowered the blanket back down.

"Madara." Hashirama said trying to divert his attention so the older Uchiha wouldn't blow.

"H-Hyuuga… clan…" Izuna whispered.

A demonic roar escaped Madara's throat as a bright flash of light filled the room followed by a smothering red chakra.

He whirled around and started to the door but Hashirama used a wood jutsu to restrain him.

"Madara… do not be rash. I will deal with them."

"No! I am going to tear them limb from limb after what they did to him! I'm going to tear them apart! Get out of my way!" Madara commanded. "

"No Madara I will not."

"Then I will kill you as well." Madara snarled as chakra erupted from his body.

Tobirama noticed the seal on Madara's throat was starting to crack and dissolve.

"Brother, do something. Take him out, just do something." Tobirama whispered.

Hashirama hesitated but he formed a couple of seals and tree roots started to bind Madara pulling him down to the floor so he was face down.

"I'm sorry Mada-chan." He whispered and formed a single seal, purple mist like smoke started to rise from the ground in front of Madara's face.

"M-Madara…" Izuna whispered as he saw the chakra dissipate from his brother's body and him go completely still when he lost conscious.

"He'll be alright Izuna. I just knocked him out. Excuse us for a moment." Hashirama said as he lifted Madara off the floor and took him back his bedroom so he could rest.

He came back and found his younger brother standing outside the closed door, waiting to speak with him.

"What is it Tobi? Does he have any other injuries?" he asked.

"He has a broken rib on his right side, a half-missing rib on his lower left side, concussion, a broken femur on his other leg, his right forearm is broken and his shoulder dislocated. Bruising along the inside of his legs and along his arms, multiple scrapes and cuts on the chest and abdomen."

Hashirama blinked twice trying to take in the information. "Is he awake?"

"Yes. But he's running a high fever and he's hallucinating."

Hashirama nodded his head and started to open the door when his brother grabbed his shoulder firmly to get his attention.

"There's something else you should know, and also there is something I want to say to you."

Hashirama turned around to face his brother as he spoke.

"What is it otouto?" he asked softly.

"When I tried to get some clothes on him… he wouldn't let me touch him and he broke down crying asking me not to hurt him like that again. It took a few moments for me to understand but I believe… the bruising on his thighs may have been caused by forceful sexual intercourse."

Hashirama's mouth dropped open a little bit two reasons and thoughts were running through his head at the moment, one shock and the other one fear.

One he couldn't believe this had happened to Izuna… Izuna who was so kind hearted and had rarely any enemies besides the people who despised his clan.

Two he didn't know how his lover would react to this information. If there was one thing he had always known about the older Uchiha since the day they met each other at the lake, it was that Madara was a very protective older brother when it came to Izuna.

Hashirama assumed it was because Izuna was the last of his four brother's the other three had been killed in the constant battles between the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.

In reality now that he thought about it, Izuna was basically all Madara had left of his family because the rest of his kin had turned their backs on him a few months after the truce between the two clans was confirmed.

They had even booted Madara off the Uchiha territory and made Izuna their leader, he had known Madara was a little bit jealous but never to the point he was be angry at his brother. He had stayed by his side for years he deserved some spot light time.

That wasn't the thing that troubled him though, he knew very well that Madara would do anything for Izuna, to keep him safe. Often times the ways he would show his protection was very violent, gory, and sometimes fatal. When his Izuna was blind for a several month period of time, before the surgery. If he was even threatened, Madara had a very good reputation for putting someone in the hospital.

He still tended to do that often…

He had proven his protective nature many times and they were not something Hashirama liked to witness, especially if he tried to stop his longtime friend from harming someone and he turned on him in his fury. Part of the reason the truce was made was an incident during the ending of the clan's war where Izuna was struck with a fatal injury. Madara sat holding him in his arms while he was dying.

His own younger brother decided to make a move in Madara's vulnerable state and was about to strike Madara through the chest when Izuna had used Amaterasu on his hand, using the last bit of his strength to save his brother.

He had told his clan to back down and despite Tobi's arrogance and pride he made him put down his weapons. He managed to coax Madara to let him heal Izuna, then they talked afterwards he had explained that they both had lost many people during this age of war and he didn't feel like losing any more. Madara had been stubborn at first, but once he was reminded that he almost lost his younger brother he agreed with some persuasion.

"Brother?" Tobirama asked snapping Hashirama out of his thoughts.

"You… you think he was raped?"

Tobirama let out a sigh while he ran his hand through his ivory colored hair. "It explains his behavior when I walked into the room after he woke, and it is a good explanation for the bruising on his thighs."

"Kami…" Hashirama mutter sinking into a chair that was in the hallway and resting his forehead on his palm as a headaches started to arise.

"I know what you're worried about Nii-san… " Tobirama said softly but sternly as he glanced down the hallway toward Hashirama's bedroom where Madara was sleeping after the sedation.

Hashirama didn't even look up he knew what Tobi meant, since he didn't reply Tobirama spoke.

"…frankly I don't' want to witness the Uchiha's rage when he finds out. We cannot hide this from him though, it wouldn't be right. We'll just… I guess we'll have to be prepared in case the demon breaks free if he does get angry. Which I'm sorry but it is highly likely he'll be furious." The water skilled shinobi muttered.

"I know… I don't… I don't know how to tell him."

"The bruising isn't just the only thing that I think is wrong brother."

Hashirama looked up in shock. "How can things be any worse Tobi?" he asked sadly.

"I believe he was drugged, quite heavily but with what I do not know. I think it is causing his hallucinations and the fever. If he's lost this much blood a drug powerful enough to cause images in his mind… it could do some mental damage if his body tries to reject it. Depending where the drug is located, if it was in his blood then it's likely everywhere. That could be the reason he doesn't know that his leg is… gone. It could be messing with him, if he doesn't know about that he probably doesn't feel pain and if that's the case. When the drug wears off… if it wears off he'll be in for one hell of a ride."

"Jeez." Hashirama groaned.

"Whoever did this, they were trying to make sure to mess the kid up. I think the drug may have also been used to hide something."

"Hide something? Otouto what do you mean?"

"I found a marking on the rib that was snapped in half. A seal of some sort… it resembles the symbol one puts on the seal of a mission scroll. According to the Uchiha's kin… the week before the boy was taken he had disappeared for almost a week only he was supposed to be on a mission." Tobirama said folding his arms across his chest.

Hashirama frowned in confusion and shook his head.

"But… I haven't given him any missions… not since his surgery he was still supposed to be recovering. I didn't send him on any missions and if I did I would have sent other Uchiha as back up."

"I know, I looked into the records brother. I know they are private, but I wanted to figure this out as quickly as possible." Tobirama explained.

"Oh." Hashirama muttered, knowing his brother had broken one of the rules, but he didn't care he wanted to know what he found out.

"What else did they say?"

"They told me that Izuna went to the Hidden Rain Village as far as they knew. That's where they said he told them that's where he was supposed to go on his solo mission. He was gone for almost a week, and when he got back he wouldn't tell anyone about the mission or what happened. They also told me that he seemed very nervous always asking if someone had shown up in the Uchiha territory looking for him. He also denied refused to allow any Uchiha to go to the Rain Village… even if it was a mission from the Hokage. A woman he knew Izuna well told me that one night when she went to the temple she found her leader praying in the middle of the room and when she asked him about it he started stuttering and quickly left."

"He was praying? That's nothing odd Otouto, many people pray, I pray." Hashirama asked confused by his brother's suspicion.

"That's not what she told me. She told me that he rarely goes to the temple because it reminds him of his family that he and Madara lost, especially Madara because he misses him. She had been standing there for a while listening to him and she told me she remembered he was talking about something she hadn't heard about from any other clansmen. A plan of some sort he was praying for it not to happen and he was begging Kami to keep them away. She assumed the 'them' was the Rain Village ninja. She thinks that he may have heard something or found something there that terrified him."

"I'll ask him about it." Hashirama said getting up from his seat to enter the room but once more Tobirama stopped him.

"It's no use brother… that drug was also used to wipe his memory of certain things. I asked him earlier why he was in the Rain Village and he stated he wasn't there. When I mentioned the name of some of the people from the Rain that he had spoken in the temple he said he had never met them, and he didn't know what I was talking about. Then I asked him if something bad was going to happen and if that's why he was kidnapped to prevent him from telling someone, and he said he didn't remember even being taken in the first place. The last thing he remembered was walking through his clan's territory 'yesterday' which was technically a few weeks ago."

"Crap…" Hashirama muttered slumping back down in the chair.

"We'll just have to wait to see if we can figure out what he learned, or we can just wait till we know what we're up against if the situation occurs."

"First… let me tend to him. We'll discuss this in a bit. I may need your help with him Tobi, if he's as bad as you say. Please come with me." Hashirama beckoned quietly.

Tobirama just nodded his head in response and followed his brother into his bedroom where Izuna was propped up against the headboard his head downcast and his shoulders rising steadily at a shallow pace.

"He's asleep?" Hashirama asked.

"He won't be for long brother, be quiet."

At the quiet whispering Izuna's head snapped up, panicked eyes darting around the room.

"Izuna-chan?" Hashirama whispered softly to get his attention.

Izuna's eyes settled to rest on the Hokage and his eyes turned to his Mangekyo as clear tears started to stream down his face.

"Get away from me Takama, you're not supposed to be here… you died." The boy sobbed.

"What?" Hashirama blinked, he had never heard of that name.

"You died along with our other two brothers… you aren't supposed to be here."

"Brother?" Tobirama asked glancing at his sibling in slight confusion.

"Yes, Madara once told me that he had four brothers. Izuna is the only one still alive and he was the youngest."

"Izuna, its Hashirama Senju… I'm friends with Madara. Can I check your injuries?" the older Senju sibling asked softly.

"No… don't touch me. Please d-don't touch me… I don't want to do it again… " he whispered as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

Hashirama now believed his brother on his theory and he didn't really know what to say.

"I won't hurt you. I… I just need to check for any internal bleeding, and I need to see how bad your concussion is. I also need to heal the rest of your face… and check on your leg."

"N-No… Takama… I couldn't stand it… i-if you… if you did that to me. W-Why do you want to h-hurt me? I-I didn't mean for you t-to die… I-I tried to *sob* to… s-stop the Senju… b-but I-I couldn't… *sob* *hiccup* I…I wasn't… f-fast enough… *sob* p…lease… j-just don't… don't do this to me… I-I'm s-sorry." Izuna cried before breaking into hysterical sobs.

"Izuna… I am not Takama Uchiha, your brother died… he died a long time ago. My name is Hashirama Senju, I'm a healer. Please, let me treat your injuries. I need to check for bleeding, or you might die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your brother hated me for not trying to help you. So… I'm sorry but I can't leave you untreated. I'll have to use force if I need to, but I really don't want to do that to you Izuna-chan." Hashirama pleaded with the boy as he slowly walked closer to the bed.

"S-Stay back! Get away from me! D-Don't touch me!" Izuna cried frantically.

Hashirama withdrew his hand and glanced over at his younger sibling who looked back at him with an unsure look on his face.

"Sorry I have to do this Izuna-chan." He whispered before forming a few seals and the bed posts and the headboard came to life and helped restrain the younger boy keeping him down. He was trying to be as gentle as he could with the jutsu but when Izuna started to struggle against the wooden restraints he had to increase the power of the jutsu which was causing the boy to panic.

"Hashirama! Do you want to take the risk of a raging older brother coming into this room!? Keep him under control!" Tobirama cried frantically, he himself wasn't wanting to see that happen.

Hashirama put a finger in front of Izuna's lips and shushed him. "Please Izuna, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to be quiet please."

Tobirama glanced over at the door when he heard something from down the hall, which also got his brother's attention enough that he finely just covered Izuna's mouth with his hand.

"Tobirama… do you still have those sedations in the bathroom attached to your room?" he whispered quietly.

"I believe so Nii-san… do you want me to sedate him?" he asked looking at Izuna's still struggling form.

"No… if you can get close enough. Sneak up behind Madara and inject a couple into his neck. Just jam two of them in and make sure to back away quickly."

Tobirama frowned in disapproval at the idea.

"You fool! You expect me to seal my death warrant?!" he growled lowly.

"It's our only chance Tobi… do it quickly." he ordered firmly.

The white haired male let out a sigh before hurrying off into the next room and coming back out with two syringes.

"And what will happen when he wakes up Hashi? What then?!" Tobirama spat viciously.

"Two of those should keep him out for at two and a half days. I'll have enough time to tend to Izuna's injuries, as well as try to figure out what we can from him of this… plan the Rain Village has."

"I already told you brother, we won't learn anything from him if he has forgotten."

"Yes and no Tobirama… perhaps just because he doesn't remember them now. Doesn't mean the memories are not there. I'm not so sure Madara would take lightly to this tactic though…" Hashirama muttered.

"Then don't tell him about it. We need to know what we are up against brother. What is this idea you have?" The water ninjutsu skilled man stated firmly.

"Perhaps… if we asked a member of the Yamanaka clan, they could help us. Their leader and I are friends. If I explain a bit what we need to know and that it is urgent to know the safety levels the village will require for this plot, that is if there is one, I am sure he will agree to it."

"I admit that is a good idea. We'll need to do this as soon as possible brother."

"After I heal him enough and get him calmed properly… the first thing on my priorities is contacting Taro Yamanaka to meet with him. Healing won't take long, it's the calming part I am worried about. Either way if I cannot get him docile enough to comply, we'll still need to have his memory read. We'll only have about till two nights from now, Madara should wake around that time." Hashirama explained.

A loud crash down the hallway alerted both of them, Hashirama glanced at his sibling before motioning to the door.

The younger Senju nodded walked to the opposite side of the door and stayed close against the wall waiting for the door to open.

Sure enough the door swung open and there stood the older Uchiha with Mangekyo activated but before he could get a good glance of the surroundings of the room, Tobirama jumped out and latched onto his back, plunging the two needles into the man's neck.

"Aaarrgh! You son of a-" Madara trailed off as his legs gave way and his vision started to spin, then fade… and then everything went black as he fell to the ground.

* * *

**Well, I hope this was alright. I had this done the other day but I didn't want to post two up in one day because most of the time people then skip reviewing the first chapter and go to the next. Sort of annoys me XD**

_Emily_


	8. Chapter 8

Hashirama walked into Tobirama's bedroom where Izuna had been staying since yesterday night.

He couldn't manage to calm the boy, but they were running out of time, the sedative that was used on his lover was going to wear off soon. Madara would wake up either early in the afternoon, or if they were lucky early at night.

Izuna was sleeping still, they had used a temporary sedative on him as well, it wasn't near as strong but it was enough to keep him calm for the moment.

He knew though when Taro Yamanaka was going to come in he was going to need to be aware of what was going on around him for the Yamanaka's mind reading techniques to work.

Hashirama smiled sorrowfully at the boy when his eyes slowly flickered open, his pupils were still dilated and he wasn't totally awake, but he was awake enough for them to start.

The Hokage looked to the doorway and saw Taro waiting for him to give him permission for entrance to the room.

"Alright Taro, come in. He's awake now."

The Yamanaka clan leader entered, walking over to the bed and sitting in a chair beside it, Hashirama pulled up a chair beside Taro so that the man could transfer what he saw in Izuna's mind to him, so he could see what it was for himself.

Taro Yamanaka was a man with a slight tan tone to his skin, not nearly as dark as the Senju Hokage. Bright blue eyes, and medium length black hair. He stood about five foot four and he wore black ninja pants, a jonin vest, and a white coat that went down to his waist over it. A kunai holster was worn on his left leg, and a scar was visible on his throat.

Izuna's eyes slowly wandered the room, finely when his eyes rested on Hashirama and the Yamanaka leader he started to panic, jerking against the chains that now replaced the wooden bonds the Hokage had used to hold him.

"Shh… Izuna please." The Senju clansman whispered reaching out and running his fingers through dark hair.

"N-No… please leave me *sob*… alone." The Uchiha sobbed hysterically.

"Do it now Taro. Whatever you see… no matter what it is please do not stop until we figure out what it is, and what they did to him. I don't care how disturbing it is I need to know what happened."

"Yes, Hashirama-Sama." Taro said, placing one hand on the Senju's left temple and the other on Izuna's right.

"N-No! *sob* what are you going to do to *sob* me? *sob* P-Please don't… *hiccup* d-don't do this to me!" Izuna cried.

Hashirama gave Taro a reassuring look as the man gave him a hesitant glance.

**"Mind Transfer: Seeking Jutsu."** Taro said softly.

Izuna's eyes went wide in shock and Hashirama winced as he felt the boy's memories flood his mind.

**~Flashback~ **

Izuna ran through the endless ran clutching his wounded belly.

He had finely been seen the Amegakure leader and heard of their plot, but the downside was an Anbu sensor Shinobi had caught a hint of his chakra.

The Uchiha cursed mentally at how stupid he had been to forget the Amegakure had very talented sensory ninja. Some of the best in the world in fact.

When the Anbu told the head of Amegakure there was an intruder in the next room, Izuna had bolted immediately.

He didn't even wait for the Amegakure lord to give the order to find him, he just ran but he was caught in an encounter with a few Anbu who had been ordered to post watch just barely outside the edge of Amegakure.

The Uchiha leader knew he had fought to his best ability, he had mortally injured one and killed the other, but he had wounds of his own.

A piercing stab wound from a kunai strait through his lower stomach.

He kept going as the thoughts of both what they might do to him if he was captured, and the idea of failing the Village and his brother.

His breathing was hard and his legs ached from running. He couldn't stop though, he had to get back to the Leaf and warn the Hokage of this.

They couldn't catch him, the Leaf was depending on him and this information.

Finely he reached the split in the path and took a left towards the Leaf Village.

Relieved when he crossed into the Leaf border, he glanced behind him didn't see nor hear anyone, it was absolutely silent.

Tired and worn out, he decided to slow down because he didn't sense anyone's chakra behind him.

Leaning against a tree he was left panting as he tried to take in air for his burning lungs.

A sudden sound behind him got his attention and just as he was turning around he was grabbed from behind and his arms were pinned to his sides.

"No! Let go of me!" Izuna cried desperately.

The one restraining him laughed as if it were a joke.

"Heh, now why would we do that? So you can go and warn your village or our plot? You were the one snooping around our village, it's only proper that we be sure that you keep your mouth shut, isn't it?"

"Get off me! Loathsome heathen! You can't do this! Let go of me!"

Another man appeared from out of the trees with a glass bottle of clear liquid inside, he poured it on a cloth that he took out from inside his pocket.

"My apologies, no wait I lied. I'm not sorry at all. Now, shut up and breathe for us." The man holding him laughed as the other pressed the cloth up against Izuna's face so it covered his mouth and nose.

"Mmph!" Izuna cried twisting and turning in the man's hold, turning his head away trying to get the intoxicated fabric off his face.

He wouldn't let them take him!

"Hurry up and breathe this in."

"Mmmph! Mmm!" Izuna screamed.

"Hn, have it your way kid." The man trying to drug him sneered as he slammed his fist into Izuna's stomach while pressing the chloroform drenched cloth against his face.

Izuna let out a choked cry allowing the drug to enter his nostrils and throat as he gasped for air, then he started to feel dizzy and his resistance stopped all together when he passed out.

**~XXX~**

Izuna's head snapped to the side as he was punched roughly in the side of the head, startling him awake.

"Well it's about time boy. Let's get started shall we?"

Izuna tried to move his hands only to realize his hands were taped behind his back, behind the chair he was sitting in. His ankles were taped together too, and his mouth was taped shut.

"Now… boy from the sight of that Sharingan… my guess is you are a member of the Uchiha clan. What's your name?" the man asked roughly ripping the tape from his lips making him hiss at the stinging sensation.

He remained silent, if they knew his name and whose family he belonged to, none the less knowing he was Madara Uchiha's only family still alive, he knew they'd use that against the village. To try to lure his brother here.

"Give me an answer you brat!" the man roared.

Izuna just glanced down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's fine… you don't have to answer that right now. I have ways of making people talk… it'd be in your best interest to cooperate."

"Atsushi, we have an identification for him. Saka, the leader of the Leaf's Hyuuga clan claims he is Izuna Uchiha. He is the Leader of the Legendary Uchiha clan." A blue haired woman said as she walked into the room.

The Amegakure leader frowned a bit at this information. "I thought Madara Uchiha was the leader of the Uchiha?"

"He was, Saka said he gave his leadership duties to his little brother." She commented.

Izuna's eyes went wide in horror as he saw the sadistic smirk appear on this named Atsushi's face.

"The younger brother of Madara Uchiha eh?" Atsushi asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes, he has taken Madara's place as the Leader of the Uchiha Clan, and has been for almost eleven months now."

"Oh? I know just what we can do with you kid. Konan… bring in my tools please." Atsushi chuckled.

"Which ones?" the woman asked in a monotone voice.

"All of them… I'm going to have some fun with this one." The man laughed.

**~XXX~**

"N-No! Don't do this! Please! I-I…I promise I won't! I-I won't tell any…*sob*…one. Don't do it! P-Please!" Izuna begged desperately as the man lowered the knife to his bare mid-section.

"Heh, too bad let's see, what can I do with you…?" he thought out loud tapping the knife against Izuna's lower pectoral muscles, tracing the tip in the crevices of his well-developed abs.

"Please… please I-I'm begging you *sob* d-don't do this to me!"

"Ahh, stop your whining kid. It's annoying!" Atsushi muttered stuffing a rag from the tray of tools into Izuna's mouth and down his throat to help keep him quiet and to silence 'unnecessary' protests.

Izuna watched helplessly as the knife was lowered again to his abdomen, and then let out a muffled shriek as the bite of the knife dug into his body.

His body jerked and squirmed as he tried his hardest to pull free of the leather bonds that bound him down to the cold table he lay on.

The blade dug deeper and deeper until finely it was put down and the man pulled out a pair of leather gloves.

"Mmmmph…" Izuna groaned, his chest hurt like hell.

Then the pain rose to an all new level when Atsushi forced his whole hand into the deep wound, he was screaming in agony but of course it was all in vain. No one could hear him and if anyone here did, they certainly weren't going to help him.

He felt Atsushi's hand digging inside his body, moving it as if feeling for something, looking for something.

"Ahh…" Atsushi said smugly as he wrapped his fingers around a rib.

Izuna's eyes shot open, to the size of quarters as he felt the man give a slight tug to the brittle bone that helped guard his lungs and heart.

"Mmm!" Izuna cried shaking his head frantically while his eyes stared up at his captor helplessly.

"No? Well I think this might loosen your tongue a little bit." Atsushi chuckled and with one swift rough tug, he pulled the younger man's rib clean out of his chest.

A muffled screech escaped the bound boy, blood spilled from his body in seemingly pints as it poured out of the injury.

Atsushi held up the removed bone and frowned, "Aw… only half. Shame. Oh well that'll do."

Tears ran down Izuna's face as Atsushi overwhelmed his body.

"Crying already Izuna? Well… let me say that is nothing compared to the pain you are about to feel." Atsushi chuckled picking up a kunai.

**~(End Flashback)~**

"Ahhh! Please stop! It hurts! I-I don't want to see any more please! I-I'll be good, I promise!" Izuna wailed as the images were forced to the front of his shattered mind.

Taro slowly opened his pale blue eyes, glancing sorrowfully at the agonized boy as he performed his mind reading jutsu. He knew very well that the process could be painful for the victim but they had no other choice. Shifting his eyes to his Hokage and saw the man's eyes were squeezed shut and he was obviously angry and upset by what was revealed to three of them.

"S-Stop please!" the boy begged.

Letting out a sigh the Yamanaka leader shut his eyes again and increased the concentration in his search, causing another flood of memories to flood all three of their minds.

**~(Flashback)~**

Izuna had been here for about three days, he had been beaten, his body mutilated, and his hope diminished.

He was left in the dark room strapped to this table for almost a day. No one had come in to torture him or interrogate him.

Finely around midnight the door opened and Atsushi walked back in a smirk upon his face.

"Time to take this to the next level shall us, Izuna?"

"Mmm… mmph!" Izuna cried watching as the man grew nearer, his body was still in a tremendous amount of pain from the beating he had received and from when Atsushi had ripped out part of his rib.

"Shh… I promise I'll be as gentle as I can." He smirked, as he slowly unbuckled the leather belt holding Izuna's legs down to the table.

Immediately Izuna tried to kick the man but his attempts were futile as the orange haired man caught both of his legs.

"My, what would the Great Madara Uchiha say about his baby brother right now?" he taunted.

A stray tear ran down Izuna's face, he was terrified he knew he had to get out of here somehow but right now in his condition… things looked hopeless.

"Hm… let's see what's underneath."

Izuna's eyes widened in horror as he watched the man start to take off his pants and then his underclothes.

"Mmm! Mfffph! Mmmm!" Izuna cried trying to squirm free.

"Now, now be a good boy." Atsushi chuckled unfastening his pants and pulling out his dick.

The boy beneath him started to cry, he couldn't help it. He had a feeling he knew what the man was about to do, and he didn't want this. Not at all.

"Are you ready? Cause I'm so eager to bury my dick inside you… I'm just going to take you on dry." He said with an evil smirk.

Izuna tried to beg the man not to go through with it, but he couldn't with the gag being stuffed in his mouth, so the only thing left he could do was lay there and cry as his dignity and pride was stripped from him.

"Hold still now, this is gonna hurt."

And he was right, when Atsushi thrust into him Izuna screamed so hard it actually hurt his throat, this man was anything but gentle. It hurt so badly.

He just wished his brother were here… he just wanted to see him. The only thing he didn't want is for Madara to see him like this.

"Come on kid, don't resist." Atsushi muttered as he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking the young Uchiha fast and hard.

"Mmm! Mmmfff!" Izuna cried, the tears streaming down his face like a river.

Finely after a few minutes of total agony for the young man, Atsushi hit something that made him throw his head back and let out a loud cry… or more like a loud moan.

"Ahh… you like that? It seems I found it." His captor laughed, now going hard at fucking his body each time hitting that same spot.

As ashamed as he was, Izuna couldn't help it the pleasure it felt so good, even though he knew it was wrong and he was giving the vile bastard satisfactory, he started to choke out muffled cries as he bucked his hips back onto Atsushi's dick to get more friction.

He heard the man chuckle softly and then he felt a searing pain in his own dick as he saw Atsushi start to fondle it.

Now he was able to notice that he was erect from the sexual activities, which caused him to look away feeling both ashamed and angry.

"Well… I can't have you let go just yet."

Izuna winced as he felt him clasp something around the base of his dick and tighten it.

It was so painful, he kept fondling him and he couldn't even get release and he desperately needed it. His manhood was actually starting to ache from the buildup.

"Now… let's get back to work cutie." Atsushi purred into his ear and continued fucking Izuna, who wasn't feeling any pleasure now, especially since his dick ached from the abuse.

A few minutes later he felt a warm substance shoot inside him and he let out a sharp inhale through his nose as shock came over him briefly.

"Hnnnnn… oh that's good." Atsushi mumbled as he pulled out.

"You like that Uchiha? You like my cock up your ass? My essence filling your filthy hole? Hn… this is what all you Uchiha deserve." His captor laughed.

"Mmpph…" Izuna groaned trying to jerk his legs away and attempting to get Atsushi's semen to slowly drain out of his ass.

However Atsushi had other plans, he grabbed something from a box that was sitting on the tray and smirked down at the kid.

"You, will carry my cum inside you all day and all night boy, until I come back and remove it for you. You are not to touch it… or I will make you suffer in the most horrid ways even imaginable. Got it?"

Izuna let out a sob as he nodded his head giving the affirmative, he didn't quite understand what Atsushi had meant because the man kept it out of his line of view.

Then he saw what it was the horrible man had grabbed, he didn't quite know what the object was, but he had a feeling he knew where it was going.

Izuna let out a yelp as he felt Atsushi shove the small wide item inside his ass.

"There… that should prevent any from escaping. Now, if you promise to be a good boy Izuna… I will take the restraints off. After all, they aren't really necessary are they?" Atsushi chuckled sinisterly.

The younger Uchiha knew that even if his hands were free he wouldn't be able to put up a fight, even a decent one. His body was in too much pain right now.

"Understand? Uchiha?"

Izuna slowly nodded giving into his captor in hope he could at least get the bindings off his wrists.

"Good." Atsushi said in a happy voice, but it sounded evil to the younger male.

The leather belts were loosened and then taken off he tried to sit up but Atsushi pushed him back down, reaching a hand towards his face causing him to flinch.

Atsushi smirked at the fear that was in the boy's eyes, as he grabbed hold of the gag inside Izuna's mouth and pulled it out.

Immediately the young Uchiha burst into hysterical tears and sobs.

"P-Please… I… I promise… I won't tell anyone what…I heard. J-Just let me g-go…" Izuna stuttered as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Tsk, tsk… now Izuna, you know better than that." Atsushi said in a mocking voice.

"N…o I-I just… I want t-to go home. P-Please…I… I'm begging you Atsushi-sama." Izuna sobbed, hoping that if he showed some respect then the man would be more lenient.

"Hm… well, since you asked so nicely little Izuna… I think I shall let you go back. However…" Atsushi said gleefully as he slowly approached the boy.

Izuna slowly managed to stand, his hand clutching his side as his snapped rib stung his body.

"Wh-what?"

"I want something in return… that's all." Atsushi replied with a sick grin on his face.

The Uchiha backed into the wall and realized he was too weak to try to make a break for it.

"W…what do you want?" Izuna whispered softly as Atsushi stopped a few feet away from him.

"Come here, on your knees facing me." The orange haired man said with a sly smile.

Izuna's eyes went wide in horror as he realized what the man wanted. "N-No… please…"

"If you want to see that wretched brother of yours again… you will do as I command."

The young raven's eyes started to water as he slowly took a step forward then another and another until he was right in front of him.

"Down." Atsushi ordered.

A small whimper escaped Izuna's lips as he slowly knelt down in front of the cruel excuse for a man.

Atsushi smiled and unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick, grabbing hold of a chunk of Izuna's dark hair and putting it in front of his face.

"Suck me. Don't you dare bite down Uchiha brat." He snarled.

Izuna opened his mouth to speak, to beg for the man to not make him do this, but all that came out was a small squeak due to him not quite knowing what to say.

"Come on Uchiha, I don't have all day."

Izuna swallowed nervously and glanced down at the man's needy sex drive, then slowly he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of the man's dick.

"Ahh… good. Take it all Izuna. You better enjoy it and give me a good show." Atsushi moaned pulling roughly on Izuna's hair.

The young man let out a small whine as he felt the man thrust his hips forward shoving his dick down his throat a bit farther.

"Come now Uchiha, your clan is known for their looks. Surely you can do better than this. Make it good or you're not going anywhere."

Izuna felt fear overwhelm him and he squeezed his eyes closed, gathering up his courage to face the humiliation he slowly reached his hands over to his captor's pants and pulled them down enough until he could see his testicles.

Atsushi watched with both interest and glee when the boy pulled his pants down to his knees and reached over to his balls and started to squeeze and fondle them gently.

"Hn… that's what I thought. Now, moan. Show me how much you love it." Atsushi purred softly slowly reaching down between the young Uchiha's legs and pulling off the ring around the base of his dick that was preventing his release.

Izuna let out a small whimper as a tremor ran down his back when Atsushi took his manhood into his hand, sending waves of agony in those parts due to the aching and swollen shaft, from the painful build up caused by his release being denied.

He remembered what he had said about not being able to leave this hell hole and he gathered up strength and with much humiliation on his shoulders let out a 'pleased' moan around Atsushi's dick as he made his way down the man's shaft.

"Nnn… more kid." Atsushi groaned grabbing the back of Izuna's head and shoving the boy's head closer to his crotch forcing him against him, making Izuna let out a choking sound as the action triggered his gag reflex, he couldn't breathe.

"Stay down!" Atsushi growled when the Uchiha's hands were removed from his balls and he tried to push away from him by pressing on his hips.

Izuna squeezed his eyes closed and tried to relax his throat muscles to get used to the man's dick, after a few moments he continued with his hands, then slowly he pulled off of Atsushi's cock and went back down, moving one of his hands from his balls to holding the man's cock in his hand.

Atsushi looked down and grinned when he saw the silent tears running down the boy's face. Oh how grand this was, the younger brother of the Great Madara Uchiha was here sucking him off. An Uchiha would be enough to satisfy him… but the last living relative of their ex-leader, also the man who ruined his life. It was perfect revenge.

Plus there was what he would have in store for the kid before he let him go back home.

Atsushi smiled in triumph and removed his hand from the back of the teen's head to wipe his tears off his face with his thumb.

"Shh… don't cry little Uchiha. You'll be seeing your brother again real soon. But first I have to ensure your loyalty towards us, and make sure you won't tell anyone of our plot." He said soothingly, but Izuna could sense mockery in his voice.

He jumped slightly when Atsushi's hand returned to his sore dick and started to stroke it, then he flinched again as he felt Atushi's hand reach behind him and pull the object from his ass causing cum and blood to slowly dribble out of his sore rear.

It ached really badly too, just the slightest touch.

"Aw… won't you cum for me Izuna-chan?"

Izuna stopped as his body trembled for a moment when Atsushi's stroking became more rough and faster.

He was getting close, he could feel his balls constricting getting as they got ready to release.

When the younger male stopped working on the blow job due to the overwhelming pleasure the man was causing him he felt a rough tug on his dick.

"Don't you dare stop." The Rain village leader snarled.

Izuna went back to work, he pulled off almost all the way then when he came to the very tip of the man's dick he paused at the slit which was dripping pre-cum.

Hesitating for a moment Izuna started to lick the head of Atsushi's manhood then paused when his tongue ran over the slit, pulling back slightly and cringing when he tasted the salty substance that was leaking from the man's dick.

Recovering from the distaste, not wanting any more pain to be put upon him he let his tongue flick out over the entrance of the man's dripping cock.

"Hn… yeah just like that… ohh… good boy…nnn… Izuna-chan." Atsushi moaned quickening his strokes on Izuna's dick.

Squeezing his eyes closed Izuna gasped in shock as his release came full force onto the man's legs.

"Hn… there we go. Feel better Uchiha?" Atsushi asked mockingly.

Izuna was now exhausted from the intensity of his release, but he didn't want to get beaten or worse killed, so he continued with his job. He pushed the tip of his tongue inside the slit, flicking it in and out of the hole.

He could feel the spongy insides of the man's sexual organ each time he briefly flicked his tongue inside.

"Nn… jeez… good… hann… very… *huff* good boy." Atsushi panted out and let out a loud cry of pleasure as he released all over Izuna's face, some of it landing in his mouth a good majority in fact. The rest of it landed in his hair and randomly on his pale face.

Izuna was about to spit the man's semen out of his mouth, but he was pinned to the ground with Atsushi on top of him, his hand holding his mouth closed.

"Ah, ah… swallow it, all of it."

The boy shook his head in refusal and Atsushi frowned, grabbing a kunai off the tray which was in arms reach, the he put the blade to his throat.

"Now." He ordered firmly.

Izuna let out a small whimper and complied with the order, he didn't really have a choice anyways.

He felt the sticky, thick, and slimy body fluids slide down his throat and he almost puked, but he swallowed once and it went down.

Atsushi removed the kunai and his hand, he watched as the kid went into a coughing fit when he got onto his hands and knees.

"Hn." He muttered irritated.

Izuna stared at the floor, his body shaking violently as the shame came upon him full force.

"You ungrateful brat!" Atsushi's voice suddenly roared.

Izuna snapped his head up to look at him then back at the floor when he noticed a few drops of the man's semen had come out of his mouth when he was coughing.

"I-I… please I didn't… it was… an a-accident… p-please…" the boy started to beg as fear came over him.

"I should have known, all of you Uchiha's stubborn and arrogant. Just like your brother." He snarled and with a few quick strides he pinned Izuna down on his back, he straddled his hips and sat down on the younger man.

"P-Please… w-what… what are you going to do!? P-Please I-I'm sorry! D…Don't hurt *sob* me!"

"Oh I'm going to do much more than that Uchiha." The man sneered, he reached into a pocket inside his cloak and pulled out a vial of clear liquid with a tint of slight blue.

"N-No! What is that? P-Please… *sob* *sob* *hiccup* I…want to go h-home! I-I won't *sob* tell I *hiccup* I s-swear!"

"Hold still!" Atsushi snarled furiously, he grabbed hold of his face and pushed his head down to the side so that the right side of his face was pressing into the floor and the other side was revealed.

Izuna watched out of the corner of his left eye as the villain pulled the glass plug to the vial of substance and set it on the ground.

"I'll teach you to disrespect me boy!"

"Nn-no! W-what are you going *sob* to do to *hiccup* me." Izuna sobbed he was completely terrified.

Atsushi smirked and tilted the vial over the concrete floor, a single drop of the clear liquid fell on the concrete floor and immediately it started to foam up and the boy watched in shock as the substance ate away at the floor for about two inches.

"K-Kami… p…lease. D-Don't do *sob* this. I-I *sob* *sob* I… won't *gasp* te… *sob* tell!"

A vein started to throb on the older man's temple and finely he got tired of listening to the boy and he grabbed the rag used to gag him earlier wadded it up then stuffed it into Izuna's mouth then he secured it with a single strip of white tape.

"That's better. Brace yourself Uchiha." Atsushi snickered and pressed his head firmly against the floor to hold his head in place.

"Mmmph! Mmmff! Mnnmmmph!" the boy begged frantically.

Atsushi tilted the vial and let a few drops of the chemical fall onto Izuna's face, along his jaw and lower cheek.

The boy went berserk, trying to buck him off, squeals and shrieks escaped from behind the gag. Despite the gag being there his cries of pain were still loud.

Atsushi watched the boy writhe and squirm on the floor, tears streamed down his face as the substance ate away at his flesh.

After the drops stopped foaming and ceased to eat away the boy's skin and flesh, he took notice of the deep muscle's burnt to blisters and slight steaming from the chemical's after effects.

Sobs racked the young Uchiha's body as he just gave in and lay there.

"Good boy. How about a bit more?" Atsushi asked with sadistic pleasure in his eyes.

Izuna's eyes went wide in horror at his words then he started screaming and struggling once more when he felt the burning again when he dropped three more drops onto his face.

After a couple of minutes of agony and loud screams Atsushi tucked the vial away into his cloak again.

"There, all done. Hm… I can see some teeth and your jaw, perhaps I used a little too much. Anyways… time to make sure you don't open your mouth to anyone, shall we?" he asked and reached into his cloak again now pulling out a syringe of a greenish blue liquid in it with small air bubbles floating inside it.

Izuna was too physically drained from screaming and struggling to get free, that he didn't even try to stop the man he just watched the needle get closer to his neck with tears running down his cheek, one of them making him jerk as his tears fell into the severe wound on his face.

He felt the prick of the needle and then he saw someone open the door, he could have sworn he recognized the man but he was getting really dizzy and he didn't feel good.

He watched Atsushi stand up and walk over to the man, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello again Saka, coming to check on the boy are you? I made some good progress if I must say so myself."

The man crossed his arms, he looked irritated.

"He looks nearly dead. He is supposed to be dead Atsushi that was the deal." The other man said firmly.

"Do not question me Saka Hyuuga, with his injuries he'll be dead by the time they find him. Hn, if they find him."

"You underestimate the Leaf Atsushi… you don't know what their ninja are capable of. The Yamanaka clan is our main problem. A clan of mind readers, if they were to read his mind the plan would be-"

"Don't worry Saka that little serum will get him so sick he won't even recognize anyone, or his memories about what happened. Trust me." Atsushi said in triumph.

"Do not let them find him alive Atsushi, they will learn of the plot."

"Hn, fine. Well, I'll just make sure he'll die by the time he gets to the Leaf border." He said picking up a saw from the tray.

"What are you going to do Atsushi?"

"Well, he certainly won't get very far with a missing leg now will he?" the Rain Village leader chuckled evilly.

Izuna was too dizzy and confused to realize what was going to happen, then he blacked out when he felt an agonizing pain in his lower right leg.

**~(End Flashback)~**

"Ahhhhh! Stop! Stop it! Get away from me! Leave me alone! You're hurting me!" Izuna suddenly screamed, his eyes flashing to his Mangekyo and black flames erupted on the chair Taro was sitting in, causing him to jump out of the chair and grab the Hokage out of the way of the black flames.

Izuna passed out afterward, the flames dissipating to nothingness after he used all his strength in attempts to defend himself.

Taro looked at his Hashirama who was standing beside the window staring out at a mother bird feeding her babies.

He observed the window and saw the man's reflection in it, noticing a couple tears running down his tan face.

"Lord Hokage?" Taro asked softly.

"I'm okay Taro, thank you for helping, I know how many of your clan dislike the Uchiha being in the village and them in general."

The Yamanaka clan leader just nodded his head. "I myself am not too fond of them, I will admit to that."

"I know my friend, I was there… when Madara killed your wife. I am sorry, and I do believe he regrets a lot of his actions as well. He really is trying."

"I know he is Hashirama-Sama. I have always believed in redemption, and giving people the chance to redeem themselves… no matter what they have done."

"I just… I can't believe someone could do such a thing. Madara I would understand if they did that, he's committed a lot of wrongs, but Izuna-chan… he's… he's so gentle and kind."

"I know… I am sorry that you saw that, as am I. I am also sorry I had to show him those memories, it probably would've better if he hadn't known about those."

Hashirama walked into a different room that was attatched to his brother's bedroom, it was the first room you had to go through to get to his main bedroom.

The Hokage knew his brother mostly used this for Taijutsu training in his spare time. Either way it was out of the room where he had to see poor Izuna lying in bed with all his injuries.

Taro followed him into the room and waited for a reply from the man.

"No… it would just have been easier." Hashirama corrected.

"True… I will give you some space Hokage-sama." Taro spoke softly as he saw the Senju man wipe a tear off his face.

Just then door slammed open and their stood Madara leaning against the doorway for support, his Mangekyo activated, spinning ad glowing from his rage.

"What the hell are you doing to him, Senju!?"

* * *

**Some minor edits were made to this chapter... :D**

_Emily_


	9. Chapter 9

"Madara…" Hashirama breathed out, nervousness filling every inch of his body.

"Where is he?! What have you done to him?!" Madara yelled again, his Mangekyo glowing brighter while the wheel pattern in the middle spun rapidly.

"You need to underst-"

"Tell me where he immediately! Or I swear to Kami I don't care if you are the Hokage of the damn village…"

Madara paused, bloodlust filled the air and Hashirama waited for his friend's 'I will kill you' death rant.

However he actually was afraid of what the older Uchiha might say… because he might actually go through with it this time.

"I WILL TSUKUYOMI YOUR ASS FOR A WEEK WITHOUT STOPPING! AND WHEN I AM FINISHED I'LL BURN YOUR TREMBLING CORPSE! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME HASHIRAMA SENJU!?" Madara roared his eyes pulsing with rage and the sadistic violence the man usually had when he was like this.

_'And I was just making love with this man the other day…? Now he's threatening to kill me? Tobirama would be disgusted with my romantic skills…'_ Hashirama thought mentally.

The Hokage was snapped out of his thoughts when the table only centimeters from his right, erupted into an inferno of black flames making him jump away from the now ruined furniture.

He knew that was a warning.

"He's in there Madara." He said nervously pointing to Tobirama's main bedroom.

The Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo turned off and he shoved passed the Senju man and stormed inside.

Hashirama looked at Taro, a nervous look on his face.

"I believe you should take your leave Taro-san, this could get… violently ugly." He suggested softly.

"I shall, be careful though Hokage-sama. He's got a violent and dangerous reputation when he's angry."

"I know. Thank you Taro, for your assistance." Hashirama said with a bow of his head.

"My pleasure. Take care Hashirama."

Hashirama watched as Taro left, waiting for the door to close before slowly walking into Tobi's bedroom.

His heart shattered at what he saw too.

Madara was on the bed and had burned the wood to bind Izuna's arms and legs off with a dissipating Amaterasu. He cradled his brother's limp body up on his lap while he sat on his knees, he had his head resting on Izuna's shoulder and loud heart crushing sobs escaped him. The sobs were so strong that it was causing the man's shoulders to tremble each time he took a breath.

The older Uchiha's voice cracked several times as he started to speak to his younger sibling.

"Oh, Izuna… your face, oh god… your beautiful face. I am so sorry I left you here with them… s-so sorry. I promise they will not hurt you again… I-I promise." He sobbed, his tears were slowly dripping into Izuna's hair while he stroked it softly.

As soon as Hashirama tried to approach Madara's face turned to him, his Eternal Mangekyo activating once more.

"What have you done?!" he spat hatefully at him, setting Izuna down on the bed carefully as if he would break him.

The Senju remained silent, and that's when all hell erupted from the Legendary Uchiha.

"I'm going to kill you for this Senju!" Madara roared in fury forming some hand seals.

"Madara let me explain what happen-"

Hashiramas stopped in mid-sentence as he found himself caught in Madara's famous Uchiha genjutsu.

A few minutes went by, Madara watched the Senju suffer until the door slammed open and Tobirama appeared, he stood there in shock for a moment before lunging at the obviously 'gone insane' Uchiha, tackling him off the bed and onto the floor making him loose control over his Tsukuyomi..

"I'm going to kill that son of bitch! Get the fuck off me whelp!" Madara snarled angrily as he kicked Tobirama in the chin and knocked him off and sending the younger Senju into the wall where he crashed to the floor.

Hashirama blinked as he recovered from the Tsukuyomi and slowly picked himself up off the floor, looking around for Madara when he saw his younger sibling against lying on the floor by the wall.

However he couldn't see him, where had he gone?

A loud angry roar sounded from above him as the older Uchiha suddenly dropped from the balcony supports on the ceiling and directly on top of the Hokage.

"Madara stop! I'll tell you what happened to Izuna!" he tried once more.

"You cruel son of a fucking bitch! How dare you do that to him! How could you fucking do that to him? I'm going to send you to fuck with the demons below! How about that?!" Madara shouted, punching Hashirama in the back of the head as he kept him down with a strong chakra enhanced foot in the middle of his back.

The force of the blow made Hashirama's face slam against the wood floor painfully, making him see stars.

Tobirama grabbed the Uchiha from behind putting him in a rough choke hold as he yanked him off of his brother.

"He didn't do anything Uchiha! I found him like this!" he yelled with pure anger in his voice that the man thought his brother had done this to Izuna.

"You fucking liar! How dare you two try to deceive me! I saw how you bound him down so you could torture him! I heard him screaming! I'm going to kill both of you!"

Madara lifted his arms and instead of attempting to claw Tobirama's hand away he grabbed a handful of white hair, pulling down so the man had to lower his head and then he slammed his chakra covered fist into his face knocking him backwards as he let go.

"I only did that so he wouldn't hurt himself Madara!" Hashirama protested, only to have Madara's Amaterasu come at him full force, giving the Senju no choice but to use a wood jutsu to protect himself.

"I am going to kill you for what you've done! How dare you!" Madara bellowed increasing the power of his Amaterasu breaking the wooden shield Hashirama had created slightly.

"Madara! I was not hurting him! I was trying to figure out what had happened to him!" Hashirama tried to explain.

The black flames suddenly stopped, slowly Hashirama deactivated the wooden defense and looked around for the berserk Uchiha.

He heard the soft tap of his brother's shoes when Tobirama came to stand beside him.

"Where'd he go brother?" Tobirama asked firmly.

"I'm not sure Tobi…" the older Senju replied.

A loud explosion occurred from the next room and Hashirama felt his heart skip a couple beats upon recognizing this chakra.

_'Kami… he did not just use Susano'o... in the house?' _

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHH... SNAP!**

_Emily_


	10. Chapter 10

The two Senju siblings started into what was left of the next room following the nearly suffocating chakra.

"Fucking damn arrogant Uchiha asshole. Now we'll have to rebuild the damn house." Tobirama muttered completing some seals for a jutsu then pausing as he waited for his brother's order.

"Madara… please let us explain what happened." Hashirama insisted as he saw the glowing armored figure of Madara's Suano'o, the ceiling of the house mostly destroyed by the warrior's massive body.

Madara was standing inside the blue guardian that surrounded him. His Eternal Mangekyo shining vibrantly and his long mane of hair flowing strait up from the use of his overwhelming chakra.

"The situation is clear to me Hashirama Seju! I don't need any explanation!" Madara bellowed, allowing the warrior he controlled to raise its sword.

"No it was Amegakure!

Madara paused raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"Amegakure?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Izuna had been spying on the leader there, he had heard something of a plot. He decided to check it out without me knowing where he was going Madara."

"What… but how did he learn of this? He would have come to me for help! Why didn't he-"

"Izuna was captured on his last visit there and he was… brutally tortured. Tobi had found Izuna in the Konoha forest like this." Hashirama insisted.

The shock of the information struck Madara so hard that he collapsed to his knees, his body trembling as his thoughts raced on his baby brother.

The Uchiha's legendary Susano'o disappeared with a loud echoing roar.

Tobirama muttered a few curses as he watched some timbers fall from their ruined ceiling onto the floor beside the Uchiha.

"T-Tortured?" Madara asked shakily.

"Yes, I healed his injuries to the best of my ability… but the damage on his face had been far too severe. That's why there is scarring. As for his leg… it was already gone when my brother found him in the forest."

Madara's face snapped up to look at his hokage.

"G-Gone? What?" he asked fearfully.

Hashirama hesitated, realizing the man must not have noticed that part.

The Hokage approached his friend before kneeling down and pulling him to his feet.

"Come with me." He whispered softly, leading Madara back into Tobirama's bedroom where Izuna was resting.

"Fucking arrogant Uchiha…" The younger Senju fumed looking around the trashed part of their home, before following them into his room.

Hashirama led Madara back over to where Izuna lay and slowly removed the blankets enough to reveal his lower body.

"N-No… oh kami… I-I… please…" Madara stuttered slowly climbing onto the bed with his younger brother.

"Not you Izu... kami… please n-no…" the older Uchiha continued as he gently lifted his brother up a little so his body was resting against his.

That would be around the point where Madara crashed, his body trembling as tears and sobs started to escape him.

Tobirama stared a bit, he had never even seen the Legendary Uchiha cry before, so a breakdown such as this was highly unexpected by him.

"I… a-am *sob* so… so very sorry otouto… *sob* please… f-forgive me… I-Izuna-chan…"

"Madara… there's something else… you should probably know too." Hashirama stated sending a nervous glance at his brother, who shook his head frantically telling him not to mention that part.

"W-What is *sob* it…?" he half-snapped and half-cried.

"They didn't… just torture your brother. Izuna-chan was also assaulted… sexually."

Madara's tremors stopped immediately, replaced with a tense stiffness at the words.

"What… what did you say?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

Hashirama took a step back, he could sense Madara's chakra rising, indicating a violent oncoming outburst.

He was about to reply, but was interrupted by a loud shrill scream that came from the younger Uchiha brother.

Madara's attention was immediately diverted when a sharp fist shot up and hooked him in the jaw almost making him fall backwards and drop Izuna.

"N-No! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Izuna started screaming struggling with all his might to get free from Madara's protective hold, and away from his older sibling's body that he was leaned up against.

"Nngh… Izuna stop!" Madara shouted firmly grabbing his brother's flailing arms and holding both wrists together in one of his strong hands.

"Please! L-Let me go! *sob* Don't hurt me! I-I won't tell them what I *sob* heard! I swear!" Izuna continued in his panic.

"Little brother stop! It's me!"

Izuna stiffened at Madara's voice, it sounded so familiar to someone he had thought was dead long ago.

"N-No… Takama! Why do you keep haunting me! *sob* W-Why are you *sob* trying to h-hurt *sob* me! I-I *sob* I'm s-sorry I couldn't stop those *sob* Senju from killing *hiccup* you! I-I *sob* I w-wasn't f-fast enough! *sob* Please… *sob* brother f-forgive me!"

Madara's eyes shot open in both shock and horror, glancing up at Hashirama he scowled, there was more to this than they were telling him.

He understood though why Izuna thought his second older brother was there.

Their father Tajima Uchiha, and their mother had always told him that he and their brother Takama sounded almost exactly alike, even though Takama had been slightly younger than himself, while Izuna had been the baby of the family.

"Shh… Izuna-chan… otouto, Takama isn't here. He's dead, he has been for quite some time… which was not your fault either. It's Madara… I'm right here Izu… I won't let anything happen to you… please." He tried to soothe.

"Stop it! *sob* Please leave me *sob* alone!" Izuna cried again, his eyes slowly morphing into his Mangekyo.

The moment Madara saw the start of black flames erupting on Tobirama's shoulder, he realized the younger Uchiha had tried to activate his Mangekyo in desperate attempts for self-defense, and immediately clamped a hand over his brother's eyes.

"Enough! Izuna! You are safe otouto! I won't let you get hurt again! Let me help you!"

"Don't touch me! *sob* Let go of me! I don't want you *sob* to touch me! I don't want anyone to *sob* touch me! *sob* *hiccup* P-Please let go! *sob* I'm scared…"

Madara froze at his brother's statement, glancing at the two Senju in the room he glared at them hatefully.

"Leave us." He snarled, daring the two to disobey his order.

Hashirama was reluctant, but he allowed his brother to pull him out of the room and close the door.

"Please… *sob* *sob* I don't want to… *hiccup* I'm scared… k-kami I'm *sob* scared. I-I don't want to d-do that *sob* again. I-It hurts… *sob* I don't… don't want to… please… *sob* just l-let go… *sob* of me… *sob* I-I'll do whatever you *sob* want… please." The boy sobbed.

Slowly Madara removed his hand from his brother's eyes, and released his wrists, praying for a good reaction… he hated seeing Izuna scared..

…in pain.

* * *

**Wow... nice, I had this chapter done two days after the last one was posted... and forgot about it. Nice... sorry guys that's a my bad. -_-**

_Emily_


	11. AN NEED OPINIONS ON AN IDEA!

Okay you lot, I will admit this right now, there has always been ONE weakness I am completely aware of, and that is that I mainly write my stories in the direction of my reader's liking. For example someone suggests something in a review, I pm them about it and ask them to explain in detail, once I have an answer I contemplate whether or not I think, judging from the readers I am friends with and what type of things they seem to like, will like the story turn or not. If so I go for it, if not well I tend to get pissed when people bitch at me. That is one flaw I have found and tried to patch up for all my years since I have posted stories on the internet. I have tried to fix this problem, buuut it doesn't go away easily. So, now I have an idea for this story and I am asking everyone's opinion on this. Mainly because seeing whom this idea would refer to and considering WHO the character is... people may get a little ticked. Silly of me to care and think of I know, but it does really bug me.

Now for the question.

Should Mpreg be considered in this fanfic? Of course we all are probably assuming as to who it would happen to. *cough* Madara Uchiha *cough* and yes I am fully aware of his precise badassary, and that is why I feel some people will be fatally irritated with the idea if I were not to ask opinions first. I do have a plotted explanation as to how it would happen, all I need from you people is a "Yes" or a "No" I will be posting a poll on my profile. Go there to cast your votes. Or if you want to go into detail with your reason, pm me. Thank you.

This story will not be continued until I have a concluded answer, either way if its a "Yes" or a "No" the story will continue. Keep that in mind. I just feel it may be a bit more exciting with the idea I have at the moment. I am still going to wait for answers though. Poll is on my profile, head to it. Please. :D LOVE YOU ALL!

~Emily


	12. Chapter 12

Immediately Izuna tried to get off the bed and land on his feet but instead fell to the wood floor with a loud thump.

Madara quickly rose from the bed to help him only to have an Amaterasu erupt on the junction between his neck and shoulder, making him cry out in shock and agony as he stumbled backward.

"Izuna stop it!" Madara roared, feeling anger surge inside his being at the fact that for the first time in his life Izuna had actually attacked him in terms to deal damage rather than a sparring blow.

"Get away *sob* from me!" the young raven cried bracing his hands onto the wooden floor so he could push himself to a stand.

"Madara-chan…? Are you okay?" Hashirama's concerned voice called desperately, he didn't dare open the door without permission not at this moment anyways.

"Get the fuck out Senju!" Madara bellowed hissing in pain as the hellish black flames continued to burn his flesh.

Madara's eyes flashed red indicating he was either activating his Sharingan, or his Eternal Mangekyo.

Izuna noticed the change in eye color when the slight illumination of the red iris flashed in the dark, panic filled him immediately like a chain reaction, he was in trouble now.

Madara hissed in pain again before stumbling forward towards his brother, trying to ignore the slowly spreading flames from hell that ate at his skin.

Upon seeing this, the younger Uchiha tried to get to his feet but froze when he realize he couldn't even balance on his knees.

"W-What?" He stuttered fear and panic filling his entire being as he looked down at his lower body,

A loud horrified scream erupted from Izuna's throat at the realization that he no longer had his right leg.

Madara's feet made a small tap as he moved to stand in front of him, his eyes went wide as he looked back up and increased the power in his Amaterasu.

His older brother let out a brief cry of pain before his hand darted down and grabbed him by the throat as he knelt in front of him.

"Get away from m…." Izuna trailed off, his eyes going wide in shock as he found himself stuck in his sibling's red eyes.

"Tsukuyomi." The older man whispered softly.

Immediately the other Uchiha was staring back at him, his body trembling violently as the genjutsu played with his mind.

Madara felt his heart wrench painfully as he saw tears start to fall from Izuna's red Mangekyo eyes, he hissed in pain again as the Amaterasu became noticeable once more.

"Izu-chan… stop fighting." He whispered softly, trying to direct Izuna's attention so he'd lose control of the black flames.

A small cry escaped Izuna's lips as Madara pinned him to the floor with his own body, and forced him to stare into his eyes.

"S-St…ahrgh!"

Madara watched as Izuna's eyes slowly reverted back to their normal ebony black and the Amaterasu slowly died down until it was gone, leaving his shoulder burnt and bloody.

He stopped his genjutsu immediately and caressed Izuna's face when his otouto started crying hysterically.

"Shh… I'm sorry Izuna-chan. I'm sorry… I just want you to calm down. You need to calm yourself… I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-You used Tsukuyomi on me!" Izuna sobbed, the fact that his own sibling had used such power on him when he was already terrified and mentally distraught and trying to protect himself, hurt a lot.

"You wouldn't let up on your Amaterasu. You never use it against me… or other clan members I've told you that."

"Nii-sama… *sob* *sob* M-Madara… *sob* I-I'm scared… *sob* they… they'll come back for me. *sob* I-I don't… *sob* t-they hurt me. *sob* I… I don't *sob* want t-to be *sob* touched *gasp* *sob* l-like that… *sob* again."

Madara bared his teeth furiously. "I won't let anyone hurt you! I'll tear their pathetic corpses to shreds after I Tsukuyomi them till they go insane! No one hurts me in such ways! No one is going to hurt you because it hurts me as well! I will not let that happen. I love you Izuna-chan."

Izuna reached a shaking hand up and gently touched Madara's chest. "I love you to Nii-san. P-Please… I'm… I'm sorry." The younger Uchiha whimpered, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"You never need to ask for my forgiveness otouto. I will protect you… no matter what."

Madara paused for a moment, staring down at the younger Uchiha his eyes suddenly sad.

"Izuna-chan… Takama, Jiro and Misaki's deaths, none of them were your fault otouto. You were too young and too inexperienced to stop their deaths, you may have been there… and you tried to prevent them. Does not make it your mistake, our father was there for all three of them, and he did nothing. He stood there… he stood there and watched as his youngest son went to stop their slaughter. That… that is why I was so angry when I found out they died, because he did nothing. I lost three siblings that day… and I could have lost four if mother hadn't of interfered and grabbed you before a blade could take you away."

Izuna broke down crying at the statement and shook his head frantically. "I… I swore I'd always stay by their side!"

"I know… and you did a good job, you kept your promise Izuna. Now let me keep mine." Madara spoke softly, his eyes slowly over flowing with tears.

"M-Ma…dara-Nii… please… *sob* don't *sob* *sob* cry… *hiccup*"

"I want you to promise me… that you will always, always come to me when you feel you or the clan is in danger Izuna-chan." The older Uchiha whispered as he gently caressed his brother's face.

Izuna nodded quickly as the sobs took over his speech.

"I love you Izuna-chan… always…forever and eternally. I would never ever let anything or anyone take you away from me." Madara continued, climbing off his brother and pulling up so he was sitting and wrapping his strong arms around him, his tears dripping onto the younger Uchiha's shoulder.

* * *

**So I have decided on my idea, Mpreg may be added into the story, I am debating whether or not to allow Tobirama x Izuna into this story as well, but anyways here's the next chapter.**

_Emily_


	13. Chapter 13

Madara let out a sigh, as he lay in his room, he had moved in with the Senju temporarily because Hashirama wanted to keep an eye on the seal while he continued to look up more research on the demon.

He was currently occupying their guest bedroom, his thoughts were scattered everywhere.

Izuna was a mess, he was always coming over to the Hokage's house sometimes in the middle of the night, in hysterical tears asking to see him.

He knew Hashirama was no doubt getting a little irritated with this, but if he even dared to complain, he would make sure he suffered.

His outoto was always saying that he thought there were people coming after him, that there were intruders in the Uchiha territory.

The older Uchiha had demanded that the Hokage go try to sense if there was unwanted visitors around the area, but he found none.

However, Madara knew even if Izuna was emotionally and mentally unstable, he still wouldn't mistake traces of unwanted chakra signatures, so yes he was a bit concerned.

Izuna was in no condition mentally and physically to be the head of a clan right now, even if it was their own.

He wasn't going to tell him to back down from the position, no he had another idea but first he had to run it past the Senju siblings he lived with.

_**'You are weak Madara. A pitiful excuse for a shinobi. Rikudou would be disgusted with the Name of Shinobi.'**_

"Nngh… what the hell?" Madara muttered, placing a hand on his forehead as he tried to focus.

_**'Your kekkei genkai… even weaker, the Sharingan more disgusting than the Byakugan. The Rinnegan… is the true meaning of Divine Power Uchiha trash.'**_

"Ghnn shut up!" Madara snarled, his black eyes slowly morphing into red.

_**'What's the matter Uchiha? Don't like hearing the fact that you are a pathetic lost puppy? All bark and no bite.'**_

"Get out of my head!" Madara roared, a light reddish chakra glow starting to bubble up from his skin.

**~Hidden Leaf Village: Senju Household (Tobirama's Study)~**

"I still don't' understand this Tobi, why is this demon more powerful than all the tailed beasts? If it only has a fourth of the nine tails' chakra? The demon is a jinjuriki… but it's still considered a demon? I don't understand."

Tobirama rolled his eyes at his older sibling, "Honestly, are you completely stupid brother? It's simple to understand, I've also explained it to you several times."

"Yeah but…"

"Just shut up, I'll explain it again."

Hashirama sat down in one of the arm chairs in the corner of the room beside the window, waiting for his brother to go through it again.

"Okay, the Rikudou's third child was human yes. However, he had an ungodly amount of chakra. Limitless, never ending, unbounded… he also had two extra chakra points in his chakra system."

"Unlimited chakra… extra chakra points?" Hashirama asked bewildered by the statement.

"Yes, unfortunately that isn't the end of it… he had control of every known jutsu element."

Hashirama sat there, mouth dropping open as he stared at younger brother.

"That is the main source of his power. The fact he could control; water, fire, lightning, wind, earth, wood, storm, lava, ice… everything known."

Tobirama paused briefly, looking back at his brother.

"That was why he was so powerful, the other thing that turned him to what he is today… was his lust for even more power. The power of a tailed beast. His greed for power is what lead to this, after he had managed to take control of a small portion of the Nine Tails' chakra… when he tried to tame the beast chakra to use it. That is where everything went wrong… and the Sage of Six Paths had no choice but to merge that portion of the chakra and his child's own chakra together, bind them both into a single mortal body. Which was the powerful shinobi's own body, merging the chakra had caused drastic changes in appearance and mentality, in time he had no choice but to seal his third descendent away, he used that urn I had mentioned, cast a strong unbinding genjutsu seal to keep the power inside intact."

"So, what can we do for…?" Hashirama slowly trailed off a look of dread crossing his features, he looked over at his sibling and saw he shared the same facial feature.

"Madara!" the mokuton user cried shooting up from his chair and rushing to the door, upon feeling the massive spike in chakra inside the house, with Tobirama following him.

Running down the hallway Hashirama skid to a stop and threw open the door, fearing what he might see.

The older Senju was a little surprised by what he saw, he had expected to see Madara destroying the place, but instead he found the younger man on the ground sobbing hysterically as he clutched at his hair, red chakra was radiating off his trembling body in waves.

"Madara-chan?" Hashirama asked with concern, ignoring his brother's hold on his arm when he moved forward to help the shorter male, causing Tobirama to let go as he didn't want to get near the Uchiha right now.

The hokage knelt in front of the dark haired man and, lifted his chin with a gentle hand, slowly glowing red Mangekyo Sharingan turned upward to look at him, the Senju had the urge to close his eyes for a moment, before he saw the red eyes flicker back to black, then back to the normal Uchiha Sharingan, then back to black.

It continued like this for many seconds before Madara opened his mouth speaking in a completely terrified voice.

"S… She won't go away… I-I can hear her voice… it… it's driving me crazy. H-Hashirama… I-I can't control… my… my chakra. It… its overwhelming." He whimpered softly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Hashirama's chest, letting tears fall from his still flickering eyes.

"She? Madara who are you…?"

"The… demon. It just… won't stop." Madara replied.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed at this statement, "A female? No, that can't be, it was said that the Sage's third descendent was a man."

"It hurts… my body… it burns… I don't know wh- Arrggggh!" the Uchiha cried, his body jerking away from Hashirama's and hunching over on the floor, more red chakra seemed to pour out of his body.

Tobirama's eyes couldn't help but get four times their normal size when he noticed the seal on Madara's throat cracked, breaking apart the black markings and separating the seal's power.

Moving forward swiftly he grabbed his brother by the back of the neck and yanked him to his feet before pulling him away from the man just in time as Madara's arm swung an arm right where Hashirama had been sitting, hitting the end of a bookshelf leaving five deep gouges in the mahogany wood.

The bookshelf creaked in protest before it collapsed, scattering books and almost falling on the two Senju who had fallen to the ground when Tobirama pulled his brother away from harm.

Madara slowly rose to his feet, his body pouring firey red chakra in every direction, the chakra it was almost suffocating.

When Hashirama lifted his head to look at his beloved friend, he saw the trembling of Madara's body, his red eyes, no longer in the shape of his kekkei genkai they were now red with a black slit going vertically down the center, like a cat.

The ends of his finger nails were now midnight black, two inch claws, and his teeth had turned back to the sharp fangs he had seen when he first changed before Tobirama had put the seal on him to repress the demon.

Another loud bang erupted through the room followed by a blinding flash of white light that caused both of the Senju to shield their eyes.

When the light cleared, Hashirama hesitantly looked back towards the Uchiha, now noticing that his normally pale skin had tinted to a very light grayish white, and a long black tail swished behind him and the red chakra had now transformed to a disturbing black mist that poured from his body, the chakra now seemed to smother the whole room in heat as the air in the room became thick.

Tobirama paused for a moment, before nudging his brother with his elbow and inclining his head towards the Uchiha when Hashirama stared at him questioningly.

The Hokage glanced back at the raven haired man, and noticed there weren't only one tail coming from his lower back, there were three.

The fur on the tails was pitch black, but the tips of them were a different color like the nine tails, but they were a dark crimson color, almost resembling the shade of blood.

Yet the tails themselves were radiating both black and red chakra, while the rest of his body released black chakra.

**"I'm going to put you out of your misery."** Madara spoke, but to both Shinobi's shock it wasn't the Uchiha's voice, it was the voice of a woman but there was also a hint of a deep echo likely belonging to the Nine Tails itself.

Hashirama stepped forward glaring hardly, "What do you want from Madara? Why don't you stop tormenting him!? He did nothing to you!"

Madara laughed at this, opening the palm of his hand a red sphere started to form before black fire erupted around it, surrounding the orb with horrifying flames.

**"Fool, Madara Uchiha is dead. I will be taking his place, and I will unleash this power on this wretched world. Poor little Uchiha… crying and begging for me to stop. Oh I wish you could have heard his internal arguments you poor thing."** The demon laughed.

Hashirama's eyes went wide in shock and hurt at those words, but Tobirama got him back to full attention when he yelled at the demon posing in Madara's body.

"Silence! I know the Uchiha can't be dead, if he was you wouldn't have control of his body. If he were you would have been freed from his body." He snarled.

**"Hehe, very observant for a pitiful ninja. That is true in a way, but Madara Uchiha is already dying once I break his mind I will be freed. All I have to do is wait… it's only a matter of time. In the meantime I think I'll take the pleasure of slaughtering the both of you for trying to seal my power."** The demon snickered, as Madara's eyes started shining even brighter as red chakra flames slowly started to come from his eye sockets from the glow of his eyes.

* * *

**This was fun to write, except trying to think of a demonic appearence for Madara's body to take when he loses control. -_- Tails... really? God I know I could have done better than that... -_- I didn't want it to appear like a curse seal form, yet I wanted it to show some of the Nine Tails inside him... god damn I feel ashamed with that 'creativity' right now. XD Ah, well.**

**Note: _Bold Italics is the demon talking inside Madara's mind._**

**Note: Bold is the demon speaking for Madara.**

_Emily_


End file.
